Wrath of the Chosen One
by Punkarella
Summary: When Ash is Betrayed by his "Friends", He goes missing and comes back a new man. He competes in a tournament to not only get revenge, but to achieve his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master. First Fanfic, Don't Rage. Aurumshipping (Ash x Female Arceus)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction so go easy on me if I suck. Reviews and criticism are welcome but no flames.**

 **I was at a loss of what my first story should be, but I came up with a popular topic: Pokémon: Ash betrayed.**

 **I've seen a lot and decided to do one of my own and there are really good ones out there, but thanks to Snivy24 for the Fanfic that inspired me to do this, His Ash Betrayed story is really good.**

 **The Paring is Ash x Legendary, I'm not ripping Snivy24 off, This is my Favourite Shipping.**

 **Also Ash will be smarter before he got betrayed.**

 **Please let me know what you think and like if you Like It!**

 **DISCLAMIER: I don't own Pokémon, It Belongs to Nintendo. and Snivy24's "Return of the Chosen One" is his own story and if they are any problems, Fanfiction has the right to remove this story.**

 **Key:**

"Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 ** _"Telepathy"_**

 **"Pokémon Speech"**

* * *

Chapter 1:

 **FLASHBACK: 20 years ago, The Hall of Origin.**

The great Goddess Pokémon Arceus had finally made up her mind. This child would be the Chosen One, Saving the Legendries, destroy Criminal Organizations. and restore peace to the earth when needed.

She had called a meeting for this very special occasion, Soon everyone arrived.

 **"Lady Arceus, What is the occasion?"** Asked Dialga, The ruler of time.

" **My Sons and Daughters, I Have made up my mind, I have decided who the Chosen One is going to be."**

This sent a flurry of exited chatter through the hall.

" **His name is Ash Ketchum, He shall live in Pallet Town until he is Ten to go on his journey."** Arceus explained.

 **"That Sounds so similar to his Father."** Said Ho-Oh, Thinking back to when his Father, Red Ketchum was the Chosen one.

" **Lady Arceus, Are you sure it is wise to leave The Chosen One with these humans?"** Asked Cobalion, " **I have seen them, There are some humans that Abuse our kind and even Force them to battle!"**

 **"It would be best if he stayed with the former Chosen One's wife, She's the only family he has left"** Replied Arceus.

 **" I agree with Cobalion on this one my lady."** Said Zekrom **"Some of the humans there are not as pure as the ones you talk about"**

 **"Yes you're right Zekrom"** Said Arceus " **Which is why I will be there for him"**

 **"He's almost about to be born!"** Squealed Celebi in Delight.

 **"To Ash Ketchum, The Chosen One!"** Cheered the Legendries.

 **And that is my first chapter of my first story! Please tell me your opinion and I'll try to answer any questions that you might have.**

 **Bye All!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This Chapter 2 of Wrath of the Chosen One. I Promise this will be longer then Chapter 1. Exactly how long I don't know.**

 **Anyway this chapter will cover Ash's life before the Betrayal. I've also decided to make Gary more of an asshole than in the anime.**

 **Mach the Cynic: Thanks for the advice. I was going to make one of them loyal to him, but you gave an Idea. So Thanks.**

 **So on with the story!**

* * *

Ash Ketchum Lived with his mother, Delia Ketchum for ten years, but every good thing has to come with a bad thing.

You see, Gary Oak, The grandson of Professor Oak Didn't like Ash, He teased him and even stole his lunch money as they got older. Then one day, when Ash was five, Delia did something unimaginable: she HIT her own child. Ash endured pain for an hour, but what he didn't notice was that Delia was Fidgeting everyone in a while... Almost as if she's fighting something...

The goddess Pokémon Acreus noticed Delia and using her powers, she found that someone had used Hypnosis on her to hit her own child and she was fighting the trance!

So while Delia was beating Ash, she didn't notice a lady wearing a white jacket knock her out and remove the spell and heal Ash. While she was healing him, she heard Ash sob.

" **It's Okay Chosen One,"** Soothed Arceus in her Human Form **"She was under a spell, she won't hit you ever again."**

"Really?" Whimpered Ash.

" **Of course, trust me."** Assured Arceus

And with that she erased Delia's memories of what she was doing and teleported back to the Hall of Origin.

But when she was gone, she didn't notice a man coming back with popcorn and watching Delia wake with no memory of what she was doing.

"Oh my, Ash! How did you get those hit marks?" shrieked Delia.

"Gary did it mom" Lied Ash.

Outside the man fumed in rage.

"Damn, how did she break free of my Hypno's Spell? Things won't be easy from here on out."

* * *

After that episode, Ash took up studying Pokémon as a Hobby. He spent his days reading books on the various types of Pokémon, the Legendary Pokémon (He was intrigued by Arceus the most.) and the basics of battle.

When he was seven, he was smarter than Professor Oak (Who seemed to be less Father-like to him after the Delia episode. "He must be depressed" Thought Ash), and passed all of his tests at school.

But one day something interesting happened, when Gary and his quote-unquote "Friends" (Lap Dogs to be more precise) were chasing Ash, The bullies found themselves with no clothes on in the middle of the playground.

To this day everyone is still at a loss to know how their clothes mysteriously disappeared, only a certain goddess Pokémon knows what happened.

When it was Ash's eighth birthday, He got a package just for him with the sender being labelled as "Old Friend". When Ash opened the package, it contained: a Lunatone!

"Wow! A Luantone!" Said Ash with awe.

Also inside the box was a note that said: "Your Father had the Solrock, It is time the Lunatone was given to you. Happy Birthday- An old friend of your father."

" _Your Father was a great man"_ said a voice that seemed to come from Lunatone.

"You can talk!?" said Ash with surprise.

" _I am using Telepathy silly boy"_ Giggled the Lunatone.

"Wait, "My Dad had the Solrock." Does that mean you're..."

One of your father's Pokémon, yes." confirmed Lunatone.

"Where is my dad anyway?" asked Ash.

Lunatones look turned into one of sadness. _"Your Father's dead. He died of a lethal disease just after you were born."_

"Oh..." said Ash in sadness, he always wondered where his father was and now he knew: He was dead. Dead from a disease.

" _I'm sorry child, there was nothing that could be done,"_ said Lunatone, tears forming in her eyes.

"It's okay; at least he's in a better place now," replied Ash.

If Lunatone could smile she would be about now. _"You're truly the one for me,"_ said Lunatone proudly.

"Okay, I'm pleased to meet you Lunatone!" said Ash with happiness.

" _As am I Child. As am I"_ Replied Lunatone.

* * *

From that day forth, Ash and Lunatone became the best of friends. She was kind, fun-loving and would tell tales of his father's adventures. Of course she didn't tell Ash about his true destiny, something she got told not to do when being sent by Arceus.

* * *

 **FAST FORWARD TWO YEARS LATER...**

It was time. Time for Ash's Pokémon journey to begin. He had waited all his life for this moment. The alarm woke him up at 9:00 ready to get his Pokémon. Wait... 9:00!?

"Whoa, we're late!" said Ash in surprise.

" _We must hurry or else there won't be any more Pokémon!"_ agreed Lunatone with the same surprise.

And so, not even bothering that he was still in his pyjamas, they raced down to Professor Oak's lab faster than a Tauros on fire. When they reached the lab they met with Ash's Rival and number 1 asshole: Gary Oak.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Looks like you're ready to go into hibernation Ashy-boy," said Gary calling Ash by his hated nickname.

Ash was about to respond when the doors opened and Professor Oak stepped out.

"Ah Ash! Nice to see you son!" said Oak with a grandfatherly like tone.

"Nice to see you too Professor," replied Ash.

"Well let's go then!" said Oak and they went inside the lab. When they got inside the lab Professor Oak started going through the basic rules of Pokémon but Ash wasn't listening. He got a book for his Ninth birthday which told him these things.

"Now time to choose your Pokémon," said Oak pressing a button on a case that held three Poke Balls inside.

"Inside these Poke Balls contains Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle, your starter Pokémon. Now Gary you pick first," explained Oak.

As soon as he was done talking, Gary reached out and took the Poke Ball that held Squirtle.

"I'll take this one Professor," said Gary.

"Very well Gary, take this Pokedex and these five empty Poke balls with you and good luck!" said Oak.

"Got you! See ya Gramps! Ashy-Boy!" called Gary as he ran off. Ash rolled his eyes; Gary's arrogance would be the end of him one day.

"Now Ash, I assume you don't need to pick your starter?" asked Oak, he already knew the answer but asked anyway.

" _Professor, Forgive me for interrupting, but I heard a power outage at your lab, a Pokémon maybe?"_ asked Lunatone with curiosity.

"So you noticed, yes a Pikachu was eating the power cables last night. I managed to catch him with great difficulty," explained Oak.

"May we see him sir?" asked Ash.

"Of course Ash "said Oak as he brought out a Poke Ball with a lightning bolt on it. He released it and out came a Pikachu.

"I'll take him professor," said Ash.

"Are you sure Ash? He doesn't warm up to humans" explained Oak.

"I'll manage Professor," said Ash with confidence. Oak saw that he was just like his Father.

"Very well Ash," said Oak as he returned Pikachu. "Take this Pokedex and these empty Poke Balls and have a good journey son."

"I will Professor. I will live up to my father's name and be a Pokémon Master!" said Ash with confidence.

"That's the spirit son" smiled Oak; he was like his father in so many ways.

 **And that's chapter 2! I did say I was gonna make it longer than chapter 1 and I did.**

 **The next chapter will move forward a couple of years and will include the Betrayal.**

 **Please Review and I'll try to answer any questions. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! This is chapter 3 of Wrath of the Chosen one. I've been a bit busy and my main computer had a MASSIVE virus so I had to use my other computer, but other than that I'm fine.**

 **Anyway this is the chapter that will include the Betrayal and the idea I got... Let's just say it involves a Hypno.**

 **Anyway enjoy!**

"Man I can't believe we lost another league," said a 16 year old Ash as they walked down route 1 to Pallet Town.

" _Don't feel bad Ash,"_ said Pikachu, After years of being together, Ash could understand what he was saying. _"Even though we lost to Sawyer (Kalos rival for those who don't know) you still came in the top 4."_

" _He's right Young one"_ agreed Lunatone. " _You were strong, but Sawyer had the type advantage, you were so close, but that Toxic finally got your Pikachu in the end."_

"Thanks guys, I needed that," said Ash although he was a bit upset at being at the top 4 again.

* * *

Meanwhile a certain brunette stepped off a ferry to Pallet Town.

"I can't wait to see Ash again after all these years. I wonder if he still remembers me?' thought May. She was at Pallet Town because Ash's friends were having a get-together party.

"Excuse me but are you May Maple? "asked a man that came out of a nearby ally.

"Um yes?" asked May. She couldn't help but notice that the man looked familiar.

"I'm going to Ash's party too. Want to come with me? I can use my psychic Pokémon to teleport us there," the man offered.

"Hmmm... okay," May decided after thinking about it for a bit.

"Good, follow me then," the man said.

They went down an ally where the man brought out a Hypno out of a Poke Ball.

"Hypno, use Hypnosis on May!" Before May had time to realise what was happening, she was hit with a psychic power that worked its way into her mind and turning her into the man's slave.

"Excellent work Hypno." said the man returning the Hypno to its Poke Ball. "Now follow me May."

Mindlessly, May followed the man to Ash's house.

"Now May, I want you to you to tell Ash that he is a pathetic excuse for a trainer and get him to stop his journey. Kill him if the situation is extreme," ordered the man.

"Yes Master," May said and her thoughts changed immediately. _"I can't believe I followed Ash. He's so worthless! He can't even come first in a league! I need to stop him,"_ thought the mind-controlled May.

" _I wish I didn't do that, but May is the only one out of Ash's friends that wouldn't hurt him,"_ thought the man. _"Either way this plan is going to work. Ketchum will stop travelling which will allow me to finish off what Delia should have done when Ash was seven, and if he refuses then we will kill him,"_ thought the man.

* * *

Later Ash arrived at his house, unaware that what was about to happen would change his life forever. Instead of finding his mom, he found his friends from all over the regions waiting for him in the living room.

Brock, Misty, Tracey, Gary, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, and even Professor Oak were all there; his mom was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey guys, what's going on? Is this a party or something?"

Silence.

"Well Ash...' Started Brock but he couldn't finish it.

"Yes? What's up Brock?" Inquired Ash.

"We think you suck Ash!" Dawn burst out suddenly.

Silence.

"Wha-what?" asked Ash, confused and hurt.

"Ash, we think that you are a worthless piece of life! You can't even win a league and wherever you go, there is always a criminal organization or a legendary Pokémon that goes beresk. You are a weakling and a bad luck bringer and you should stop travelling!" Misty practically screamed.

And one by one, his quote-unquote 'Friends' began to explain their reasons:

* * *

"I travelled with and I still haven't got a girlfriend after four years after travelling with you, if you hadn't hogged all the girls by now I would have one – Brock. There was no denying it: Ash was handsome, but there are some people that just take flirting a bit too far...

"All you have done is slow me down and cause bad luck in 6 whole regions!" – Misty. Have you ever heard of getting stuff backwards? If not then this is a really great example.

"I may not have known you for long but you only have ever managed to win the orange island league and the battle frontier which nobody cares about anyway."- Tracey. Having known Ash the shortest out of everyone in the house, this is quite shocking.

"I've learned that while I travelled with you, you taught me absolutely nothing and you attracted Team Rocket who wanted to steal my Pokémon!" - May. She didn't mean to say it. She was the only one out of Ash's friends that believed in him, but the Hypnosis made her thoughts change and by the time it will have worn off in the future. It would be too late for forgiveness.

"I used to think of you as a hero and a mentor but now you're weak and pathetic! I'll need a new mentor like Tyson or Cameron." – Max. As he was still a kid, he only believed in battling and strong trainers, so he changed mentors in the worst way possible.

"I loved you Ash, but you didn't seem to care! In fact you didn't even notice! In fact, I nearly got erased out of history and lost the Contest final because of you!" – Dawn. As she travelled with Ash in Sinnoh and a bit in Unova, Her love for him turned into greed as someone told her that the ancient and noble house of Ketchum was very rich so she tried to gain his love in order to get her hands on the most prized possessions of the bloodline. But thankfully, Ash's denseness to love stopped her and she had enough.

"You're such a little kid! Even a 5 year old would be able to beat you! YOU WORTHELESS PATHETIC LITTLE KID!" – Iris. Even though she didn't show it, Iris hated losing. A loss by anyone would make her temper rise and eventually attack those around her. Who knows how she managed to contain her anger while she saw nearly all of Unova's population lose over and over again. When she saw Ash lose in the top 4 of the Kalos league, she snapped. Literally.

"Your flavour for battle was once unique and ripe! But now it's dull and tasteless!" – Cilan. When he beat a trainer in the Striaton gym, the trainer's battle style was so dull and flavourless; it began to remind him of Ash and he wondered if his battle style was the same as the kid. Ash's loss proved his theory.

"I'm amazed everyone in here has travelled with you and lived. With you, there is only a 0.005% chance of survival." – Clemont. As he checked news reports of Legendaries appearing all over the world, he looked closely and saw Ash with his Pikachu on his shoulder. He began to put two and two together and came up with a scientific conclusion: wherever Ash goes, Trouble comes with him.

"You are the weakest and nosiest person in the whole wide world! I never ever want to see you EVER AGAIN! – Bonnie. After being told stories by her big brother Clemont, she began to see Ash as a weakling and a troublemaker who can't mind his own business.

"All I wanted was to become a Pokémon Performer and become a couple with you, but there is always something in my way that you cause!"- Serena. Unlike Dawn, Serena actually just wanted Ash. Who could blame her? He was handsome, smart, and met legendary Pokémon. However she realised that Ash had caused things that would disrupt her mission.

"I did tell you that there can only be one Pokémon master from Pallet Town and that would be me. You Ashy-Boy can't even win against a 2 year old with a Magikarp! – Gary. Gary never liked Ash. He saw legendary Pokémon, defeated criminal organizations, and got all the girls! To say that Gary was jealous was an understatement.

And last but not least, it was Professor Oak's turn.

"Ash, there are people in the world that are destined to be Pokémon masters, and those that are weaklings. You fall in the second category as you can never come in the finals in a league. There's also the fact that Legendary Pokémon have a tendency to appear where ever you go and cause destruction. How Delia managed to break free of my Hypno's spell when you were seven is beyond me, but you must stop travelling for two reasons:"

"1: You are one of the weakest trainers I have ever met."

"2: People and Pokémon alike die or get injured wherever you go."

* * *

Ash just stood there, tears leaking out of his eyes. Is this what his friends thought of him? A weakling and a troublemaker? And then Ash felt something he hadn't felt for a long time.

Anger.

He was pissed beyond belief. So were Pikachu and Lunatone, Pikachu was resisting the urge to fry them with his strongest Thunderbolt and Lunatone was barely managing resisting the urge to crush their heads in with Psychic.

"Is that what you think of me?" asked Ash. "A weakling and a troublemaker who just can't mind his own business?'

Everyone nodded.

"... right." said Ash after a minute of silence. He turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going Ketchum?" yelled Clemont.

"Leaving ," said Ash with no emotion. "You may have betrayed my friendship, but you never stop me from quitting my journey." And he opened the door to leave.

That's when he felt it.

A knife went into his chest.

 **Dun-dun-dun!**

 **Well now we know who the man with the Hypno is. And May's "Kill Ash if the situation is extreme" command activated making her stab Ash.**

 **Next Chapter will be on the legendaries point of view and healing Ash. (Of course he lives. Otherwise the story would end there.)**

 **And thanks to Mach the Cyinc for the idea/advice: Instead of May not betraying Ash, why not force her to do it under Hypnosis and make her realise her mistakes later? Thanks for the idea if you are reading this.**

 **Please review and I'll see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and this is chapter 4! I would have updated a lot quicker if it weren't for TF2, Dead Island, and FNAF 4 taking up my time. Anyway this chapter changes to the legendaries' point of view.**

 **SummerSpyder: I did that cliffhanger because I'm evil ;)**

 **Bluepaw265: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

 **Guest: There will not be advanceshipping but they will be friends because May didn't do it under her own will. I was going to ask you what details you were talking about because I wasn't quite sure what details exactly. So thanks for letting me know. And thanks for the idea, it will be in the story but I will change it up a bit so I can tell you right now that Oak will die but I'm not saying how just yet.**

 **Ashura: Ash will get the ability to transform near the end of the story.**

 **Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

" **ALL LEGENDARY POKEMON COME TO THE HALL OF ORIGINS FOR AN EMERGENCY MEETING!"**

Emergency meetings were quite rare for the legendaries, the last one happened about 100 years ago. But when they did happen, it would mean an event that would threaten all people and Pokémon in the world so every legendary stopped whatever they were doing and hurried over to the hall.

" **My sons and daughters,"** said Arceus with a grim expression on her face. **"A situation has arisen in Kanto, something very grave."**

" **What is it Lady Arceus?"** asked Mew. As she lived in the Tree of Beginning, she was quite nervous about what happened if her home was involved.

" **It concerns the Chosen One,"** explained Arceus. Nearly every legendary now started to get worried. The Chosen One was single-handily the most important human on the planet and if he died the results would be disastrous.

" **What about Ash?"** asked Latias shakily. She had fallen in love with him after the whole ordeal in Altomare.

" **Watch for yourself,"** said Arceus with no emotion as she brought up a memory projector and the legendaries began to watch.

* * *

After stopping the memory near the end, the legendaries were furious. They started to talk about the humans that dared harmed their Chosen One/Crush.

" **Why Max... I thought we were friends. You have betrayed that friendship,"** Jirachi said unimpressed.

" **The Hero of Ideals is a proud and noble being! He does not deserve to be treated like that!"** yelled Zekrom.

" **It appears I was mistaken to treat those humans as friends. They are nothing more than abominations,"** said Dialga calmly, but deep down he was ready to explode with rage.

" **I hereby dishonour those humans from being my friends; they bring shame on us and the human race!"** Diancie said angrily after seeing her secret crush treated like that.

" **Silence!"** called Arceus after a few minutes. " **I want to destroy them as much as all of you; however that would abuse our role as Legendaries. What's more, the human girl known as May is actually under mind-control."**

The hall was filled with angered roars and protests saying that they should kill them, then Azelf remembered something.

" **My Lady you didn't show us the ending of the memory,"** he informed. Everyone stopped yelling wanting to see the rest of the memory.

" **I was about to show you actually, but thank you for the reminder,"** said Arceus as she started the memory from where it left off.

When the memory ended, everyone was filled with anger, disgust, and sadness.

" **There is still time."** Arceus explained. " **The traitors are taking him to be buried next to his mother who has been killed already; if we hurry we can save him."**

" **But my Lady, without any parents or guardians he will be an orphan for the rest of his life!"** Explained a worried Meloetta.

" **Which is why we will take him in,"** said Arceus with a forced smile on her face.

" **What about his Pokémon My Lady?"** asked Zygarde.

" **I'll take them,"** Arceus considered. " **But let's get to work. Hoopa get the portal ready."**

Hoopa got one of the rings from her ears and they made a portal to Route 1.

" **We'll get the Chosen One first, then I'll get the Pokemon,"** Arceus ordered. And with that, they all went in the portal to Route 1.

* * *

On Route 1 Ash was in pain, both physically and emotionally. Physically because there was a knife in his stomach and emotionally because his friends had turned their backs on him and were now trying to kill him.

Finally they reached their destination: a dark and murky cave with gasoline cans just near the entrance. The traitors threw Ash onto the concrete and got well away while Oak went up to Ash and was about to say something when Ash mustered the strength to speak.

"Why Professor?" He managed to say coughing up blood in the progress.

"Because Ash, 18 years ago your father stopped my plan to kill your mother stopping a new Chosen One from being born. That failed as Delia went into hiding and by the time she revealed herself to the hospital you were born. Then when you were seven, I used my Hypno to brainwash your mother into killing you, which failed due to an unseen consequence. And now Ash Ketchum, I can finally finish off what I've been trying to do all these years," finished Oak as he poured a can onto Ash.

One by one his friends took turns into pouring gas onto him while saying something like:

"Now people and Pokémon can now live in peace without you."

"Your weak ass shall now be removed from this planet."

"Your reign with girls has now come to an end."

"I love you... NOT!"

However while May was pouring gas she said this: "Now I can learn some _SORRY_ thing from an accomplished coordinator like Drew or Harley." Ash noticed the blurted sentence and came up with the conclusion that Oak used his Hypno to hypnotize May.

When the gas pouring was done, Oak brought a lighter and prepared to dump it on Ash when a bright stopped him.

" **LEAVE OUR CHOSEN ONE ALONE!"** screamed the voice of an angered female. When the light faded all the legendaries were there looking murderous.

The traitors were terrified but some kid (no prize for guessing who) made the worst mistake of his life: he brought out his Pokémon for battle with the other traitors following suit.

"THAT'S IT!" Oak yelled and threw the lighter on Ash. He erupted into flames instantly but Kyogre but him out with a soft Water Pulse while Arceus used Judgement to knock out all Pokémon and Traitors on the field.

"Th-thank you..." he managed to get out before fainting.

" **Get him back to the Hall; I need to get to his Pokémon,"** ordered Arceus and all the legendaries were gone along with Ash. Then she turned into her human form.

Arceus was a 25 year old woman wearing a white jacket that had yellow on the waist and sleeves and white jeans with yellow sandals exposing her yellow painted toes. She also had a beautiful face with red eyes that rival rubies and brown hair that reaches her neck. And the next thing she did was run to Professor Oak's Ranch.

* * *

It was another peaceful day in Oak's Ranch, the Pokémon were playing, lounging about, or talking to each other. Yes, it was another peaceful day.

" **Hello there,"** said a female voice that seemed to come from the bushes. Immediately all the Pokémon stopped whatever they were doing and turned to look at the bush where the voice came from.

" _Who are you? What business do you have with us?"_ asked Septile.

And then Arceus in her Pokémon form stepped out causing jaws to hit the ground if the laws of physics would allow it.

" **Ash was betrayed,"** explained Arceus. " **His friends and Professor Oak tried to burn him alive. He would be dead if we hadn't arrived."**

Some Pokémon such as Bayleaf and Snivy were horrified, while some like Septile and Charizard who just happened to be visiting, were sceptical.

" _And how do we know that you're not a hologram or Ditto that Team Rocket sent to capture us?"_ asked Bulbasaur suspiciously.

" **Would a Ditto or a hologram be able to do this?"** countered Arceus, who made Key stones appear in front of the Pokémon that could Mega Evolve in the future or in Charizard's case right now.

" **But that's enough talk. I am here to take you all to the Hall of Origin where you can live with your trainer."**

" _What about Pikachu and Lunatone? They came back severely injured," asked Gliscor._

" **It was probably the Traitors so they will be healed when we go to the hall,"** Arceus explained, and with that she teleported all the Pokémon and herself back to the Hall of Origin where they would spend the rest of their lives, while Arceus attended to Ash.

* * *

 **And that's all for now! I might have said in the end of chapter 3 that this chapter would be Ash healing but that will be next chapter.**

 **Please review and stay in touch for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome to chapter 5! I am surprised that this story is going well. Thank you guys.**

 **Cutesaralisa: Believe it or not I actually didn't know that kid in the fourth movie was actually Oak. Thanks for letting me know.**

 **Fanfic Tache: Thanks! Please let me know if I need to improve anything.**

 **Average Comment: Cool comment bro.**

 **Guest 1: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

 **Guest 2: Delia will be dead and alive in this story. You'll have to read in order to find out just what the hell I'm talking about. As for May she will be Ash's best human friend in the tournament. As for the traitors I'm going to put their miserable lives at the end of the story but there will be hints. And as for Oak I have already decided the way he is going to die but you can bet it will be the worst.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ash..." said a voice. Ash woke up; he and Delia were in a black empty void that seemed to have no end to it.

"Mom?" asked Ash confused. "Where are we?"

"This is a soul capsule. It is where my soul lives from now on," Delia explained.

"Does that mean...?" started Ash, but Delia confirmed it. "Yes Ash, I am dead." Ash was taken aback by this news and suck to his knees, depressed.

"From now on I watch you from the heavens so I am still with you wherever I go," assured Delia. "But I'm going to tell you something I should have told you all those years ago: your father was the Chosen One Ash, and when he died, he gave his title to you."

Ash's eyes were so wide that he was worried that they might fall out. He had read about the Chosen One and from what he learned, the individual that beared the title is the saviour of the legendaries and world. Ash was in such shock that he couldn't even speak and he could just open and close his mouth rapidly like a Magikarp on X Speed.

"Your father didn't die from cancer, that bastard Oak killed him just after you were born. If Arceus hadn't stopped him you would be dead." Delia explained slowly and reluctantly. Ash was furious, how dare that old coot murder his father, try to murder him when he was seven and just a few hours ago! If he ever met Oak again he was a dead man.

"But why mom? Why does Oak hate my family so much?" inquired Ash. There had to be a reason why Oak hated him.

"I do not know Ash," Delia confessed. "But maybe Arceus knows, anyway I have to go now and rest, if you see May; tell her that what she did was not her fault."

"I will mom," said Ash nodding his head, and the last thing he saw before everything went black was Delia's smile.

* * *

The next thing Ash knew, he was in a bed in a majestic room where there was a beautiful woman holding his hand. He began to hear faint voices outside the regal door.

" **Why did I ever make friends with that MONSTER in the first place?"**

" **It's not your fault Celebi, you know he has been after us since he was 22."**

" **But I trusted him! I allowed him to be in the forest! I want to go back in time and fix that.**

" **You know you cannot do that Celebi. That will abuse your role as a legendary and you will lose your powers."**

" **It's just not fair..."**

Then Ash remembered something: Oak. That bastard was going to pay for killing his father and trying to murder him all these years. And his 'friends', they turned their backs on him, except for May, she was under mind control and therefore it was not her fault. When he tried to sit up to find and kill them he was met with extreme pain in his stomach.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said the woman putting her hands on Ash and lowering him back on to the bed.

"You don't understand, Professor Oak tried to kill me. I need to make sure he doesn't kill anyone else," retorted Ash.

"Don't kill him Chosen One, you will get into more trouble than you are now," countered the woman.

"But- hey how do you know that I'm the Chosen One?" asked Ash and he suddenly noticed that woman looked a bit familiar.

The woman glowed white and started to grow in size. **"Do you remember me Ash Ketchum?"** asked Arceus.

To say that Ash was shocked was an understatement. He was so shocked that he passed out for another hour.

* * *

"Did you have a good sleep Ash?"came the ever-so-familiar voice of Arceus. When Ash came to, Arceus in her human form was sitting next to Ash looking at him with a smile.

"It was good while it lasted," mused Ash. "But I have a question: why does Oak hate me so much?"

Arceus's smile vanished immediately almost as if she was expecting this question.

Arceus responded after a minute of silence.

"Oak hates us. With a passion. He thinks Legendaries are nothing but threats to the world, and he has made it his own personal mission to hunt down and kill every one of us - without success. When I chose your father as the Chosen One, he was angry beyond belief. You see, the Ketchum and Oak family go back a long way as fierce enemies. But he decided to stop hunting us if I made him the Chosen One. Of course I didn't choose him, so he changed his mission to kill your father, so as he says: "I can finally avenge my parents". But that's a lie, his parents loved us, so he framed them for stealing from a Pokémon Centre. And as you might or might not know, he captured your father just after you were born, and burned him with this substance that you humans call 'gas'. And ever since you were born, he hated you with a passion and hid it to avoid suspicion," explained Arceus with Ash getting shocked with what she said.

"But that's not the worst part. Mewtwo found some files in the laboratory which he escaped from, and found that Oak or the Hated One as we call him, actually gives criminal organizations details on us and where to find us... so they can abuse our powers," said Arceus finishing her explanation which took 5 minutes.

* * *

Ash was feeling a mixture of emotions: anger, horror, and sadness. Then all of a sudden, everything started to make sense. The reason that Oak was less father-like to him after the Delia episode was his rage for Ash. The Team Rocket trio would never be able to find Ash unless Oak told them his whereabouts. Pikachu wasn't eating the power cables; Oak was draining his electricity for power and healed him afterwards to avoid suspicion. The worst part is: Oak had been telling the criminals where the Legendary Pokémon were and if it weren't for him, Latios would still be alive.

Ash couldn't take anymore; he buried himself in the bed and cried his heart out.

"I know its evil of him to do such things but it's not your fault. Besides you are one of the strongest trainers I have ever seen," soothed Arceus wrapping her arms around Ash in a comforting hug.

"But it's true! Sure I've saved the world but I've never won a single league in my whole life! My ex-friends are right, I don't deserve to live." Arceus turned him around and forced him to look into her eyes, they assured him of comfort, victory, and bravery.

"Ashura Ketchum, listen to me right now. Just because you lost those leagues does not mean you're a bad trainer. Think about your achievements with us. A lot us owe you our lives, if it weren't for you we wouldn't be here right now," Arceus consoled gently. Ash took these words into consideration and realized something.

"You're right. If I hadn't been there when I was needed, the world would be under criminal rule, ended or much worse," realised Ash.

"Your father went into depression once; it is an absolute honour to be treating his son," said Arceus with a big smile on her face.

"But when I'm healed and ready to leave, where will I go?" asked Ash worried. He had no home, no money, no Pokémon, and no licence thanks to some meddling professor. (Like last chapter, no reward for guessing who.) But thankfully, Arceus knew all those things and prepared a solution.

"For home, you will live here with us," said Arceus with amusement as she saw Ash's mouth drop open.

"For real?" he asked. "For real," confirmed Arceus. "Now as for money we can let you use our private vault. Just don't go spending it all."

"How much is in there?" asked Ash curious. "I honestly don't know, but what I can tell you is that our vault has the some of the rarest jewels in the entire world," confessed Arceus.

"What about my Pokémon?" asked Ash. "I got them before I arrived here, they are waiting for you in our gardens," responded Arceus. "And I know that the Hated One removed your licence so I want you to have this," she finished giving Ash what appeared to be a Pokedex.

Ash opened it and immediately a robotic voice came out. _"I am Dexter. A Pokedex given by Professor Rupert (Regigias's human disguise) of Wonder City. My function is to provide Ash Ketchum with knowledge about Pokémon and their abilities. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced."_

"Thank you Arceus. Thank you so much," said Ash with tears as he pulled Arceus into an embrace.

"My pleasure Ash." She replied. "Now why don't you rest up? You've got a big day telling my sons and daughters that you're okay," and with that she hummed Lugia's Song and laid him to rest on his bed. "Don't worry Ash, you're safe now. I will make sure nothing happens to you with those people ever again," she whispered to him.

* * *

 **2 HOURS LATER...**

" **My sons and daughters, I have an announcement to make concerning Ash which all of you will call him from now on,"** Arceusdeclared and ordered at the same time. Everyone nodded and held their breath.

" **Ash is going to be alright,"** she declared and there was a large cheer from all the legends.

" **That's not all,"** said Arceus. **"As I cannot risk sending him back to his home, he and his Pokémon will live here with us,"** that made an even larger cheer from the legends.

And then the door opened revealing Ash. "Sorry I'm late," he said. "I was telling my Pokémon that I'm alright." There was silence and then everyone cheered the same thing:

 **TO ASH KETCHUM! THE CHOSEN ONE!**

* * *

 **And that's chapter 4! That certainly took longer than I wanted and sorry if that Delia dead and alive bit didn't make sense. And I've decided the paring. I'll also update this in the summery. The Shipping is: Aurumshipping (Ash x Female Arceus). There are just not enough of these.**

 **Anyway please review and leave me a question and I'll try to answer it and I'll see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is chapter 6. This chapter will show Arceus and Ash confessing their love for each other and will also skip a few years.**

 **Jaliff: Oak will be the only traitor who dies. The rest will live horrible lives.**

 **Mach the Cynic: The traitors will throw some schemes during the tournament and May will help in some way, I haven't decided how yet.**

 **Fanfic Tache: That's a good idea, but that's not going to happen.**

 **Guest: You bet I will have fun making their lives miserable. I'm not gonna say what happens, I'll leave that up to your imagination. ;)**

 **Sn: I completely forgot all about Manaphy so thanks for that. (Manaphy's a 'she' in this story). She will allow May to be her Mama again because she didn't mean to do it. As for the traitors' Pokémon, they don't know what their trainers did as Oak figured they would join Ash, and so with his Hypno... you can pretty much guess the rest of that story. Bottom line: none of them will join Ash. And of course Mega Evolution will be in this, why do you think I gave Ash's Pokémon key stones?**

* * *

It has been 2 months since the betrayal and rescue of Ash Ketchum. Most people believe him to be dead but really he is just fine living with the Legendaries at the Hall of Origin. Right now it is close to midnight in the Origin Gardens and Ash is sitting by the lake enjoying the view, while his saviour two months ago approaches him from behind.

"I thought you would be here," commented Arceus as she sat down next to Ash in her human form. Ever his since his rescue she and Ash have become close as good friends, but recently her heartbeat started to accelerate when she saw him. There was no denying it, this was love. Yes you read that correctly: the creator of the universe is in love with her Chosen One.

"I love this spot, it reminds me of the stars at night... oh wait," joked Ash with Arceus rolling her eyes. "Were you even trying?" asked Arceus. "No" said Ash.

"It's so beautiful here, it reminds me of the star consolation of Azelf," commented Arceus, quickly changing the subject to suit the situation.

"It sure is - wait I don't remember an Azelf star shape," realized Ash. "Just joking," responded Arceus as a thought struck her.

"That was the first joke I ever made in my whole life, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be even talking about Poke Balls," explained Arceus now looking at Ash.

"And if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now. Thank you Lady Arceus," Ash replied in his most formal tone.

Arceus blushed and turned away from Ash. "Aw did I flatter someone?" asked Ash in a sing song voice while using his hands to gently turn Arceus's head to look at him, making her blush harder.

"And I do believe it was you who put a Choice Specs instead of a Choice Band in the vault like I asked," countered Arceus with a triumphant smirk on her face as she saw Ash blush.

"Sorry Arceus but I used the Choice Band for something else," explained Ash.

"What was it?" asked Arceus intrigued. Ash brought out something, something shiny, something round, something that made Arceus's heart skip a beat and her face turn red as it would go.

"Ash you don't mean..." started Arceus her voice quivering but Ash confirmed her suspicions.

"Arceus when I first saw you when I was seven, you were the kindest person I had ever met. When you saved me two months ago you became the best friend that I ever wanted. But recently I've started to see you as more than just a friend. That's right Arceus; I am in love with you," Ash explained, his face getting redder by the minute as he showed her the multi-jewelled ring.

There was pure silence in the garden, they just stared into each other's eyes for a good solid minute until Arceus broke the silence. "I thought you would never ask," she replied.

"But is it right?" Ash asked with concern. "The Chosen One, a mortal human in love with the Original One, the immortal goddess Pokémon. If people found out, they would kill us."

Arceus just smiled playfully. "But remember, I make the laws in this world. I can change the law that allows humans to be with Pokémon. I will change it once. For us," she countered. Her hands glowed blue and a light enveloped them and when it faded Ash was an Golden Arceus (Shiny Arceus) and Arceus stared at her new husband/mate with loved as their lips met with their first ever kiss. What's more, it might have been Arceus's work or just a coincidence but midnight struck that very moment as soon as their lips connected.

* * *

The next morning there were cries of _"WHAT THE!?"_ coming from a certain mouse and moon Pokémon as a golden Arceus greeted them good morning.

" _I can't believe this, you with Lady Arceus?"_ exaggerated Pikachu with his hands with the same amount of shock as a heart attack.

" _Your father had a crush on the legends. It was a shame he was murdered by the Hated One before he could confess,"_ Lunatone said with a nostalgic and angry look at the mention of Oak's title.

" **Thank you Lunatone for being the only one that will not gawp and baulk when the others see me,"** commended Ash and chuckled to himself as Lunatone blushed and looked away. With that he went into the Gardens where there were cries of shock, amazement, and love from some females.

" **Good morning everyone!"** boomed Ash as cheerful as he could. **"As you can see Arceus and I have become a couple so I have had the honour of being the first human to transform into a Pokémon and human as often as I like,"** Ash explained with amusement as pins dropped and silence fell.

" **But there is also another reason I came to talk to you today."** Ash said as curiosity filled the room. **"I heard from Darkrai that he overheard some trainers talking about the Tournament of Legends, a Tournament that has not occurred for 50 years will take place 5 years from now and I have a feeling the traitors and the Hated One will be there. So what do all of you say we train up and show them who's boss!?"** As soon as Ash finished there were cheers and desires to get vengeance.

" **Well then!"** declared Ash. **"As much as I would like to stay and watch you train, I've got to go and make myself an official legend and meet some old friends,"** and with that he left to the meeting room.

* * *

" **I knew you be one of us one day!"** cheered Lugia who was so proud of his Chosen One.

" **May your willpower to protect this world guide us into a new era!"** Azelf said trying to control his pride for Ash.

" **You're just like your father in so many ways!"** boomed Rayquaza so loudly that everyone heard him.

" **Silence!"** called Arceus. **"Now Ash, in order to become the second ruler of the world, you must accept the three terms of..."** but Ash cut her off by bowing and saying the three terms which saved Arceus an explanation.

" **I ,Ash Ketchum, Chosen One and Second Ruler of the world, agree to the following terms:"**

" **1: I agree to not use my powers to damage the world."**

" **2: I shall use this power to restore balance to the world and stop criminal organizations."**

" **3: I shall have no mercy on the traitors and make sure the Hated One suffers a horrible death."**

There was a multi coloured light that surrounded Ash and when it faded, all the Legends and Ash's Pokémon who were peeping through the door, (not that anyone minded), were cheering so loudly there was a slight tremor in the whole Kanto region.

" **Now excuse me, Arceus and I need to arrange something. Hoopa make a portal to the Mr Goodshow's office,"** said Ash as Hoopa made a big portal.

" **Where are you going Ash?"** asked Kyogre who also happened to ask everyone's question.

" **There is no doubt that the Hated One lied about my death, so I need to see some old friends,"** Ash explained as he and Arceus went though the portal.

* * *

"And if all goes to plan, the Tournament of Legends shall be a mass- oh Scott get over it!" snapped an irritable Charles Goodshow. Ever since the disappearance of Ash Ketchum, Scott believed him to be dead and went into depression.

"Don't be so harsh on him Charles! You know what he's been like ever since the best trainer of Pallet Town vanished!" countered Cynthia who too like everyone else, was puzzled by the disappearance of Ash.

"Even if I'm being a bit hard, I have to agree with Mr. Goodshow," said Steven. "Even though one of the only trainers who beat the Kanto Battle Frontier disappeared, you should not be upset about it for the rest of your life." Scott nodded, silently praying to Arceus that Ash would come back.

All of a sudden there was a massive flash of light and out of a portal stepped two Arceus's, one was a normal white and another was a shiny golden. Everyone was so shocked they couldn't even speak and their mouths... well you get the idea.

Mr Goodshow was the first to recover from his shocked state and went into a bow. "Oh Arceus's, how can I help you on this fine day?" he asked in the most formal tone that he could muster.

" **I want to show you all something,"** said a familiar voice from the golden Arceus that made Scott's sunglasses fall off and solving the mystery of the disappearance of Ash Ketchum.

"ASH!?" everyone practically screamed. And the Arceus's transformed and Turned into their human forms. Arceus's was the same disguise she always wore while Ash was still 16 years old, but he wore a golden top and jeans with white cuffs and yellow sneakers.

"All of you deserve an explanation, so I'll show you," said Ash as he brought out a memory of his ordeal with the betrayal and rescue and love and put it into a projector that the Champions happened to be using.

* * *

When the memory was over, everyone especially Scott was outraged.

"And here I thought Ash was travelling with good people, I guess I was wrong," said Alder with distaste in his voice.

"Agreed, that is one of the lowest things I have ever seen since Team Magma and Aqua," responded Steven who was disgusted with the way Ash was treated.

"If you think about it, that explained why Oak couldn't make it to the Kanto finals to support his grandson. Right now he's probably doing some heinous crime or at Team Rocket's headquarters or something else outrageous," realized Lance.

"Remember when I told you about Team Galactic and the Spear Pillar? I think Mesprit and Uxie are regretting their decisions of choosing Dawn and Brock," Cynthia said calmly with a scowl on her face.

"How could they!? That is one of the worst things I have ever seen!" Diantha literally screamed.

"And that is why we have come to ask you all a favour: do not attempt to arrest Oak or the Hated One as we call him, he must be exposed for what he did and brought down to justice," Arceus asked and explained at the same time.

"Even if we wanted to do something about Oak, he has a lot of money and a deal with Team Rocket so there's nothing we can do about him anyway," Lance replied disappointed.

"As for the traitors, we can have them battle you and when you beat and humiliate all of them except for May, we can expose them for what they did," Cynthia plotted.

"Very good and please don't tell anyone of this," Ash asked.

"YES SIR!" everyone said at the exact same time.

"Thank you, I'll see you in five years," Ash said and with Arceus went back in the portal which closed as soon as they went inside.

"You heard him everyone!" Mr Goodshow ordered. "When the tournament arrives, we must team up with Ash and Arceus to expose the traitors for the shame that they bring on us!" and with that the meeting ended.

* * *

" **It is done, the world will know what the traitors did and the Hated One will die,"** summarised Ash.

" **What about Mama, Papa?"** asked Manaphy. Ash thought about this, he had forgotten that May was Manaphy's mother and if she was still brainwashed, what then?

" **... I don't know Manaphy, we'll get to her when the time comes,"** Ash replied after a minute of silence.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 6. I broke my limit by writing 2000+ words. I'm proud of myself.**

 **Next chapter will skip a few years and will feature the first battle.**

 **Please review and I'll try to answer questions and I'll see you all in chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is chapter 7. Now we get to the tournament itself and we'll get to see the traitors and the Hated One after so long.**

 **Jaliff: You're welcome to make a story on Oak's past and his attempts to kill the legends, just as long you credit me for the original idea.**

 **Cutesaralisa: Drew wasn't part of the betrayal and he doesn't know what happened.**

 **The Norwegian Dragon: I've rewritten this answer so many times because I honestly don't what to say. Thank you for your opinion and even though you don't like Ash being an Arceus, I'm just glad that you like the story.**

 **Ash: Ash will have some legendary's. I'm not going to spoil which ones however.**

 **Guest: I'm glad that you like Arceus's human form. As for marriage, I'm not going to say a thing.**

 **Sn: You'll get your answer in this chapter.**

 **Guest:**

 **Also one rule in battles: Screw the four move limit.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Five years have passed since the ordeal in Mr. Goodshow's office. Nobody, except for a handful of people, know where Ash is and if you asked the traitors, they would say "I don't know where he is. I just hope he's ok." But of course that's a lie; in fact the hyper ones such as Misty and Iris have to take medication so they don't flip whenever they hear his name.

Right now our heroes are in their Pokémon forms rooms preparing for the tournament by using Psychic to levitate items to suitcases.

" **Ash I'm so nervous, I don't like being in large areas of humans,"** stated Arceus as she packed spare clothes, in the event they would somehow lose theirs.

Ash stopped getting their snacks ready, walked up to Arceus and looked deep into her bright red eyes. **"Don't worry, if any humans touch you, they will be punished. If the traitors touch you, I'll make sure they wish they were never born. And if the Hated One touches you, he will not see the light of day ever again,"** assured Ash, pulling Arceus into a kiss.

" **But nevertheless, I will have another legend in human form come with us for protection,"** Ash decided after some thought, with Arceus nodding as a sign of agreement. They left to the gardens to get the Pokémon that Ash would use during the Tournament.

* * *

" **Everyone! We have hidden ourselves from the world for far too long! We will participate in the tournament and show the traitors and the Hated One who's boss!"** boomed Ash, and almost immediately, all the Pokémon (even some new ones) started cheering and returned to their Poke balls, via a Ultimatedex: a high powered Pokedex which not only allowed the user to have an infinite number of Pokémon with them at all times, but it also contained your info on how of an important human you were to the world. Ash got his as a thank you gift from Lance whom he worked with to bring down Team Rocket.

When they were done packing they went to the Meeting room where there was a portal to Mr. Goodshow's office.

" **This is it everyone!"** declared Ash. **"It's time for the Hated One to get his over-due beating!"** There were a LOT of cheers at that statement.

" **And that's not all!"** said Ash catching everyone off guard. **"Arceus and I also had an agreement that due to the risk of her being captured while I'm battling is too great, we've decided that another one of you can come with us."** All the legendaries held their breath for the 4th time in this story as they waited to hear who would join the Chosen One and their creator.

" **The one who shall accompany us is..."**

* * *

"He should be here any minute," commented Steven, who was drumming his fingers on the table with eagerness. Since Ash revealed himself to the champions and Goodshow, he has been helping them with taking down the Criminals who were trying to make comebacks, and before he left, helped many things relating to their other jobs. For example: Ash helped Steven find a new tunnel region beneath Hoenn and as thanks for helping him, Steven gave Ash a Beldum egg which he had been carrying for 16 years.

Suddenly a bright light enveloped the whole room and when it faded, Ash and Arceus were there in their human forms along with two other people.

One of them was a man with red eyes that would send a Nidoking cowering. He wore a light black tuxedo with the shoes, and cuffs being dark black. Underneath his suit he wore a blue t-shirt.

The other was a nine year old girl with big blue eyes. She was wearing a long blue dress with yellow spots and a red pendant nestled in her chest area. Her blue hair was hanging back and was very curly.

"Lord Ash, Lady Arceus," greeted the Champions, Scott, and Goodshow bowing. "Good afternoon everyone," they replied back.

"Say Ash, who's the man and the girl with you?" asked Alder with curiosity which turned into amazement as the man and the girl glowed white and transformed into Zekrom and Manaphy.

" **I have come to provide the Chosen One protection for his quest to eliminate the traitors and Hated One,"** stated Zekrom.

" **I'm here to watch Papa beat bad people and see Mama again!"** chirped Manaphy and the two legendary's went back into their human forms.

"It's nice to meet you," said Scott. "But I think we should get down to business. I assume you want info on the traitors and what they've been up to for the past 5 years?"

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" said Ash with a slight chuckle. "Lucky guess," said Scott with a smile as he pulled out a folder and began to read its contents:

* * *

"This folder contains the data on the Traitors and the Hated One that have disrupted the balance of the world," Scott read.

"Brock Slate is the gym leader of Pewter City and a part time breeder living with his little brothers and sisters. His "woman fetish" as the locals call it, has got him into trouble the past 3 months and he was nearly taken to prison after being caught downloading... stuff you really don't want to know."

"Misty Waterflower is the gym leader of Cerulean City as her sisters retired from being gym leaders 2 years ago. But her role as gym leader is on thin ice because of assault charges. She hits her winning opponents, after giving them the badge and throwing them out afterwards. This has caused her a massive reputation loss throughout Kanto."

"Tracey Sketchit is a Pokémon Watcher who has been hell bent on sketching Pokémon, even if it means breaking into people's houses and Pokémon Centres and sketching the Pokémon while they sleep. This has made him not-so popular with the Pokémon sketching community."

"May Maple is a sad one, she broke free of the mind control and began looking for you, but when the traitors found out, they beat her up and threatened to kill her Pokémon if she didn't follow in their footsteps. She accepted without a choice." Manaphy started to cry at the mention of her Mama being beaten.

"Max Maple is one of the worst ones who has changed. He views battling as a sport and if he loses, he thinks his opponents have been cheating. For example when he lost against Paul Shinji in the Sinnoh league four years ago, he accused Paul that he had given his Pokémon X Attack and X Defence before the battle, which made the officials faceplam so badly as all the competing Pokémon were checked for drugs - Paul was just really strong." Ash rolled his eyes unamused.

"Dawn Berlitz is a coordinator with a passion for fancy clothing and she is determined to see everyone in the world wearing tuxedos and dresses. In her book anyone wearing casual clothes is considered an idiot, anyone wearing filthy clothes, (which is the majority of homeless people throughout Sinnoh), will be attacked on sight, because as she says: "Those people are disgracing Sinnoh's pride by dressing up in the most hideous rags they could find, they need to be exterminated." This has caused her to fall to 10th place in the least popular coordinators list."

"Iris Airisu is a dragon type specialist with a serious sore loser problem. If her opponent loses, she brags about it and if her foe counters, she yells at them saying that they are disgrace to Arceus and should be put down as soon as possible. On the other hand if SHE loses, she attacks her opponent brutally injuring them and she has even sent some to hospital and put some more in comas. However we can't do anything as the Hated One sent a note to the government of Unova claiming that Iris had a serious medical problem and they fell for it, hook line and stinker."

Cilan Dent is a gym leader of the Straiton City Gym, an A ranked connoisseur, and a master chef. However his cooking is illegal as the Hated One gave him a chemical that amplifies the taste buds so the eater enjoys the food, therefore earning him reputation points. The crazy thing is: no one has bothered to check his food, it might be Oak's doing but we're not sure."

Clemont Citron is the gym leader of the Lumiose City gym, although his Clembot does most of the battling. His engineering skills are quite effective however he has been seen going into alleyways at night, and coming back with mechanical parts that are not normally found in Kalos. He claims that he has a friend who is a collector of mechanical parts around the world. But of course that's a lie. He's been illegally getting them from a hotel desk clerk who has been brainwashed by the Hated One to serve as a black market dealer.

Bonnie Citron is the owner of a day care on Kalos Route 7, however Pokémon that go in never come out. She traps the Pokémon in underground cells and replaces the real ones with androids that express all the physical features as the normal Pokémon do. If they are ever discovered as androids, they bring out a silent pistol shooting their owners and hide the body."

Serena Yokimo is a Pokémon Performer and a constant dater. However she goes into their personal information and uses it to access their family jewels and belongings so she can steal them to get money for herself."

"Gary Oak hasn't changed a bit, his arrogance remains as strong as ever."

"And of course I saved the worst for last..." explained Scott with a pause.

"Samuel Oak also known as the Hated One has been brainwashing people using his Hypno, to brainwash people to look up to him and to get to what he wants. Anyone who refuses ends up dead, and he has been aiding Team Rocket for as long as we know," finished Scott.

* * *

Ash was disgusted; this is what these abominations have been doing in his absence? Fighting against the law and doing their selfish needs by brainwashing and hurting people. Everyone felt the rage coming off Ash, so Arceus being the only one who can calm him, decided to stop him before he destroyed the building in a fit of rage.

"Ash, you will get your chance to gain your revenge, otherwise if you kill Oak now, the world will never know what he has done," explained Arceus very carefully and was relieved when Ash calmed down.

"When does the opening ceremony start?" asked Ash with a sneer on his face.

"In half an hour," replied Goodshow with a smile.

"... I'll be there," said Ash after a moment of silence which made everyone smirk.

* * *

"May hurry up!" shouted a kid wearing a green shirt, pair of glasses, and a serious ego.

"I'm coming Max," sighed May. When she had found out what she did to Ash she was very upset. When she came back from a month's quest trying to find him, her friend's threatened to kill her Pokémon if she didn't stop looking for him and so she had no choice but to accept it, and although she didn't show it, live in a life of despair and regret from betraying her best friend.

"BROCK SLATE! Get away from that woman right now!" yelled a pissed off Misty at Brock who was flirting was a girl, whose pretty face read: "Get me away from this creep!"

"Do you think HE will be here?" asked Iris with a little bit of regret as she saw everyone flinch at the mention of Ash's name.

"Impossible Iris," reasoned an uncomfortable Oak. "He disappeared with the legendaries for 5 years, so he should be dead. But if he isn't, I will make sure he will be." Everyone expect May smiled evilly but she just looked away with sadness.

Just when they entered, Max bumped into a man and his girlfriend who looked somewhat familiar...

"Sorry about that son, didn't see you there," apologised Ash trying to contain his rage, and walked off with Arceus.

"Hey wanna have a battle?" called Max, hoping to get revenge for the man's crime of bumping into him.

"I would love to but I'm busy right now with my girlfriend so I'll have to pass on that offer," denied Ash with insane satisfaction, as Max's face turned into one of rage while Arceus looked away and blushed.

"Oh my love! You're the angel that carries me through the fire and fla..." but Brock didn't get to finish as Ash pushed him away. "Please don't do that again otherwise I will use more force," said Ash holding on to Arceus as she recovered from being flirted with by the Single Wonder.

"HA! You're just scared because you're weak and I'm strong!" Max taunted hoping to get the man to change his mind.

"Maybe I am... But maybe I'm not. You'll have to find out during the tournament," riddled Ash who then walked away with Arceus.

"COME BACK HERE COWARD!" screamed Max who was desperate to beat this man in battle just as they walked away out of sight.

"Don't worry Max, you'll beat that jerk," said Misty who was annoyed that this man turned down a challenge.

"Was it me, or did the guy look familiar?" asked Dawn with everyone else agreeing with May having a slither of hope that it was Ash.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Tournament of Legends!" boomed Goodshow which earned him so many cheers that the whole stadium rumbled.

"Here's how this will work! There will be 132 trainers in round 1 which is today which will drop to 64 in round 2, then it will get even more heated as it drops to 32 in round 3, then 16 in round 4, then than 8 trainers in round 5. The semi-finals shall only have 4 competing trainers, and the finals will have the two winning trainers fight for the title of Pokémon Master!" explained Goodshow.

"And here are the parings right now!" he declared as the big screen behind him brought the rounds of trainers competing, but there was one that got everyone's attention:

ASH KETCHUM VS GARY OAK

"So why don't we get this started!? Round 1, Battle 1: Its Ash Ketchum vs Gary Oak!" There was silence for a moment but it was broken when Arceus and Zekrom started clapping and almost everyone followed afterwards expect for a small group of people.

"Impossible! How is Ketchum still alive!?" yelled Oak with rage and surprise.

"I don't know professor but this island's not safe while he's here," said Clemont with nearly the same rage as Oak.

"The match is starting! Gary will win! I know he will!" Max shouted with everyone expect May agreeing.

" _Ash, you're back after 5 years... I'm sorry that I tried to kill you. I will make it up to you, I promise,"_ thought May and for a second she thought she saw Arceus smile at her while Zekrom nodded approvingly.

* * *

"The battle between Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum has now begun! Each trainer will use 3 Pokémon and substitutions are allowed and moves like Baton Pass and U-Turn are allowed," the referee explained the rules while Gary and Ash glared at each other.

"I'm gonna make you regret the day you were born Ketchum! Go Electivire!" yelled Gary as the Thunderbolt Pokémon appeared for battle.

"Go Probopass!" shouted Ash as he brought out his new Compass Pokémon to compete against Electivire.

" _I have heard of Gary Oak's tales in which he is an arrogant kid, this has not changed a bit,"_ mused Probopass, although only Ash heard it due to his ability to talk to Pokémon.

"Gary will have the first move! BATTLE BEGIN!" shouted the referee as the battle began.

"Electivire use Cross Chop and end this!" shouted Gary while Electivire ran up to Probopass with its hands in a cross formation.

"Iron Defence," said Ash unimpressed as Probopass glowed white and its defence rose sharply. When the Cross Chop connected, it didn't do much damage and Ash shouted "Use Earth Power!"

Probopass focused and made shock waves in the ground rush to Electivire which did a lot of damage when it connected.

"Hang on Elective and use Thunder!" shouted Gary with frustration. Electivire charged up electricity in its tails and launched a huge blast of electricity.

"Use Protect than Earthquake!" shouted Ash. Probopass made a green shield which made the Thunder do no damage at all and then slammed itself on the ground and made an earthquake, which really hurt Electivire as it was doubled over in pain.

"Finish it with Power Gem!" Ash said calmly. Probopass conjured several floating gems out of thin air, which flew towards Elective and made it faint.

"Electivire is unable to battle! Probopass wins!" shouted the referee and almost everyone cheered for Ash's big comeback.

Gary returned Electivire without any words and threw out a Poke Ball in which his Umbreon appeared ready for battle.

"Go Lunatone," said Ash as he threw a Poke Ball and out came his Moon Pokémon.

" _Finally I can get my vengeance for this dog's victory in the Silver Conference,"_ said Lunatone evilly knowing that it was her chance to do what she couldn't do those years ago: win against Gary's Umbreon.

"Lunatone vs. Umbreon! BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Lunatone use Rock Polish!" commanded Ash as Lunatone cleaned itself and became faster, and he smirked when he saw Gary perform the move that Ash wanted him to use.

"Umbreon! Use Faint Attack!" (Yes I know its Feint Attack now, but I like Faint Attack better.)

Umbreon began running towards Lunatone and just when it got close, was frozen by an Ice Beam that Ash commanded by using telepathy.

"Lunatone end this with Moonblast!" yelled Ash and Lunatone borrowed energy from the moon in a pink ball and fired it at the frozen Umbreon which connected. The fact that Lunatone had higher special attack and the fact that Fairy type moves are effective against Dark types meant one thing:

"Umbreon is unable to battle! Lunatone wins!" There was such a LOT of cheering from the crowd that a deaf man outside the stadium said: "Dear Arceus, what was that?" Well, I did say before that not everyone cheered. In fact Oak was furious, how dare this troublemaker beat his own grandson!? When the match was over, he would show Ash a thing or two...

"Impossible! How can I lose to you Ketchum!?" screamed Gary whose face was getting red from anger.

"By training hard, anyway I suggest you give up. You have one Pokémon left while I have three, You don't stand a chance," Ash recommended but of course Gary didn't listen.

"Never! I'll show you who's really the true trainer of Pallet Town! Go Blastoise!" Gary yelled as he brought out his Blastiose who had a mega stone on his forehead.

"Now I'll show you! Blastoise! MEGA EVOLVE!" stated Gary as he pressed his key stone and Blastoise began to change shape and become Mega Blastoise.

"You're not the only one with Mega Evolution Gary! Go Charizard!" responded Ash as he brought out his fire lizard for battle, who instantly remembered Blastoise, and their rivalry became heated once more.

"Charizard! MEGA EVOLVE!" yelled Ash as Charizard began to change shape and became Mega Charizard Y. As soon as the Mega Evolution was done, everyone felt the effects of its Drought ability and its effect on the sun.

Gary growled in annoyance - because of Drought, Blastoise's water moves have weakened massively. But he wasn't going to give up, he was Gary Oak! The best trainer hailing from Pallet Town! He couldn't lose to this weakling!

"Blastoise! Use Hydro Pump!" commanded Gary, and Blastoise shot a massive spray of water that even though it got boosted thanks to its ability Mega Launcher; it became weakened thanks to Drought.

"Charizard! Counter with Solarbeam!" said Ash as Charizard obtained power from the sun and fired it in the form of a beam, which collided into the Hydro Pump beginning to push it back. For the next few minutes, it was a stalemate between the two trainers as the Hydro Pump and Solarbeam struggled to overpower one another.

It continued like this for three whole minutes, then Blastoise began to get tried and the Hydro Pump weakened enough for the Solarbeam to hit him dead on, making him fall on all fours.

"Finish this with Flamethrower!" shouterd Ash and Charizard shot out a stream of fire that everyone knew would knock Blastoise out, so the Referee tried to announce that Ash was the winner. "Blastoise is unable to batt..." but he didn't get to finish as the flamethrower collided with Blastoise. He continued to announce, "Charizard is the winner! As all of Gary's Pokémon are unable to battle, the victory goes to Ash!"

When the smoke cleared, it revealed a burned normal Blastoise.

Ash turned to walk away to the Pokémon Centre to heal his Pokémon and meet up with Arceus, Zekrom, and Manaphy.

* * *

 **And that's about enough for now! Blimey this chapter was fun to write, in fact i thought i was going to hit over 4000 words but I didn't.**

 **Leave a question and I'll try to answer it, please review and ill see you in chapter 8.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is chapter 8. Not much has changed in my world so I'm just writing this.**

 **Anyway it's Q &A time!**

 **Thor94: Thanks for liking my battle; I thought it was a bit rushed as I was eager to get the chapter uploaded so I'll try to make them longer. Then again in most stories, Ash defeats them really easily so I'm not sure how long they will be. As for the traitors' punishment, you have given me some ideas on their punishments, thank you.**

 **Fanfic Tache: Of course May will see Manaphy; why else did she come with Ash and Arceus?**

 **Cutesaralisa: Like I said before: Oak will be the only traitor who dies.**

 **Jaliff: I can't wait to read your story about Oak's life before this story.**

 **The Norwegian Dragon: That was a good joke, even if it was extremely corny.**

 **Silent Snlper05: Thanks! I can agree about Ash betrayed being overused, there's too many to count. And my next story is a Pokémon crossover with a game that I really want for Christmas this year. I'll give you a hint on what it is: The game was released in Japan mid-early 2012.**

 **Guest 1: I have already decided which legendries Ash will have.**

 **Guest 2: I honestly don't know what to say. Thank you for your support and like Sirius Black, there will be no trial for the traitors.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as Ash entered the Pokémon Centre, he was greeted by Arceus who gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Good work Ash, you finally got your first traitor defeated," said Arceus calmly even though deep down she was more excited than she had ever been in her whole life.

"Impressive Ash, I can see all that training paid off!" applauded Zekrom, patting Ash on the back.

"Yay! Ash! You beat bad trainer!" squealed Manaphy being careful to call Ash by his real name, as "Papa" would raise suspicions.

"By sheer and utter cheating!" shouted an annoying voice that belonged to Max, with the rest of the traitors behind him. "You cheated Ketchum! That's the only way you were able to beat Gary! BY CHEATING!" Max screamed, causing many stares in his general direction.

"And how would you know that? You accused Paul in the Lily of the Valley conference, he didn't cheat by any means possible," Zekrom said with a deep voice that made Max shiver, but he somehow regained his courage.

"Oh yeah? And who are you to talk to me like that!?" Max tried to say calmly as possible, but couldn't find it in his heart to be calm in front of Ash.

"My name is Zazadan, this young one is Mirabelle, and the lovely lady is called Ariel," explained Zekrom, while Manaphy gave the evil eye to the traitors and Arceus blushed at the gentleman-like tone of Zekrom.

"I have a feeling all of you have things to shout, yell, and scream, so let's take this somewhere so these bystanders won't hear what we're saying," Ash quickly said as they began to walk to the storage rooms with the traitors close behind. When they reached storage room number 13, Ash looked at some followers who were curious, with a look that said, "Don't listen at the door or else," and shut the door.

* * *

"How are you alive Ketchum? Those injuries I gave you should have killed you," asked Oak in a dangerous tone which glares from the four legends were returned.

"By healing and comfort Hated One," said Ash with a smirk as he saw Oak's face turn red at the mention of his title, and the traitors looking confused.

"How dare you hate on Professor Oak like that! Do you know who he is!?" shouted Brock with rage at Ash for calling Oak a name like that and for getting a girlfriend.

"I have every right to as he and all of you tried to kill me," countered Ash angrily. "And don't play dumb with us, we know what all of you have been doing for the past 5 years," he added quickly.

"How do you know what we've been doing?!" asked Bonnie feeling pure and utter rage for Ash for catching her out on her murders.

"I have my ways," Ash said mysteriously. "And if you don't mind, I want to have a trade," he added. "I want May in exchange for all of you leaving us alone for the rest of eternity."

"We won't give you anything Ketchum!" shouted Misty, however Oak was smarter than her and decided to surrender. For now.

"Very well. We will give you May, but this shall cost you Ketchum," Oak growled with hated and regret as Brock pushed May towards the legendary group.

"Thank you. We will take our leave now, do not follow us or you will enter a world of hurt," Ash coldly said and with that, he and his friends left and left the traitors fuming to themselves.

"What will we do Professor? We can't attempt to get rid of him, our secrets shall be spoiled and if we try to brainwash people, he will know and call us out!" asked Tracey who was worried that he might lose his job because of Ketchum.

"I might have an idea, but it won't be easy..." Oak said after a minute of silence and the others listened in.

* * *

 **LATER AT 8:00 PM...**

It had been a busy day for our heroes; they went out for the rest of the day and had dinner with the champions at the best pizza restaurant on the island. When they got back to their hotel room, this happened:

"I'm so sorry Ash! They had me under mind-control! I didn't mean to try and kill you!" You see, when they got to their high class hotel room, May had been apologizing over and over again.

"Like I said the past 5 times, it's not your fault May. It's those bastards and the Hated One." Ash reassured with rage until he realised something.

"I want to show you something," said Ash as he began to glow white and transformed into his Arceus form which made May's jaw hit the ground, and Ash transformed back. (Don't ask how the legendaries managed to fit inside the room.)

"Ash... you're a... you're a ... you're a..." was all May could stutter after witnessing the wife of the Original One and Chosen One turn into his Arceus form.

"An Arceus? In fact everyone here is a Legend in disguise, just ask Arceus and Zekrom over there," Ash confirmed while gesturing to where Arceus and Zekrom have transform into their real forms and back again.

"And for the grand finale!" they all declared and the Mirabelle transformed into Manaphy who said a cute "Mama".

May didn't say anything; she rushed up to Manaphy and gave her a big hug and lots of kisses on the head.

"I hate to interrupt this happy moment, but I'm sure you want to know what the title "Hated One" means?" asked Zekrom. May nodded and so Arceus explained the tale of Oak's quest to kill all legendaries. When she was done, May was horrified.

"Ash, They won't keep the part of leaving you alone true, I saw it in their eyes. Oak might use his Hypno, or much worse, if he brainwashes Goodshow he could get you out of the competition!" May exclaimed.

"I know," Ash said. "But did I mention? I trained all my friends including the champions to resist even the strongest mind control. Oak can't use his Hypno," Ash assured with Zekrom growing a smirk on his face.

"I hate to interrupt this conversation again, buts it's getting late. You should rest my Lord and Lady while May here stays with us," piped up Zekrom with a bit of regret which turned into amusement as May looked at Ash with huge cat eyes.

"You mean it?" asked May and she exploded into cheers as Ash, Arceus, and Zekrom all nodded.

"Now now," Ash said. "Zekrom's right, we need our rest for tomorrow. You can sleep in the second spare guest that we have been saving."

"Good night Ash!" was all May shouted when she slammed the door shut.

"Well, I suppose we should go to bed too. Good night Zekrom," stated Ash and Zekrom nodded, retreating to the first guest room.

"And good night my Lady," said Ash in his best gentlemanly voice as he and Arceus went to sleep for the night.

* * *

"Good morning Hero of Ideals," was what Ash first heard when he awoke the next morning to the smell of fried eggs.

"Good morning yourself Zekrom," Ash said as he sat next to Arceus as she was eating her share of eggs.

"I found out who you're up against today, the pervert Brock," Arceus said with disgust as she thought of Brock touching her.

Ash noticed this and decided to calm her down. "Don't worry, if he touches you he will not love girls again," he said as he kissed Arceus's cheek which turned red. When breakfast was over, they woke up May and went to the lobby where they saw the traitors except for Dawn, who gave them death glares which they returned.

"They will never learn will they?" asked May. "No," replied the others who sneered at their stupidity.

At that moment they heard a pained scream from the nearby ally and rushed over. What they saw was shocking: Dawn was beating up a homeless man who was just trying to get around town and not cause trouble. When Dawn saw her, she was pissed beyond belief and was now trying to off this homeless man. Ash knew he had to stop her.

"Hey Dawn!" shouted Ash as he ran towards Dawn, and before she had time to register what was happening, pushed her away into a wall.

"Get out of the way Ketchum, that man is disgracing the whole universe by existing. He needs to be exterminated like the maggot he is," Dawn exaggerated. She tried to rush Ash but was shoved back by Zekrom who glared at her menacingly.

"You'll pay for this Ketchum," was all she said as the she stormed off, most likely to tell the rest of the traitors of this development. Arceus then gave the man $100 dollars and said "Go buy yourself something nice," and the man with new energy ran off to the clothes store across the street.

"Now that's taken care of, I do believe that we have a certain pervert to beat down," said Arceus with a smirk.

* * *

"Hello and welcome ladies and gentlemen to round 2!" said the announcer as the battle parings came up on the big screen. The battle of the day was:

ASH KETCHUM VS BROCK SLATE

The two competitors came down onto the field glaring at one another with so much intensity that the whole stadium went silent until the referee got up to explain the rules.

"This match between Ash Ketchum and Brock Slate will now begin! Each trainer will use four Pokémon and substitutions are allowed. The move Sky Drop is banned and use of it will result of the trainer being disqualified," the ref explained the rules as Brock and Ash each brought out a Poke Ball.

"When I crush you, I'll get that hot girlfriend of yours! Go Ludicolo!" Brock shouted as he sent out his ridiculous looking water duck for battle.

"Go Linoone," was all Ash said as he brought out a shiny Linoone wearing a Choice Band which made everyone gasp in surprise.

Ash must have noticed Arceus look uncomfortable and spoke to her via telepathy. "Remember what I said Arceus, if Brock even thinks about touching you, he's dead," Ash reasoned, which made Arceus calm down and Zekrom destroy Clemont's spy camera which had snuck in causing a groan from the inventor.

"Brock shall have the first move! BATTLE BEGIN!" The ref began the battle.

"Ludicolo! Use Fake Out!" Ludicolo took his hands stretched out and ran towards Linoone and slapped it with both hands making it flinch. Then Brock used the move that would cost him his Pokémon and his job.

"Use Mist!" Brock commanded unaware of the consequences. Ludicolo spayed out a fog like mist protecting his team form stat changes, but Ash countered.

"Use Trick," he said and with that Brock just pretty much lost. With lighting speed Linoone traded its Choice Band with Ludicolo's Big Root which was meant for its Giga Drain.

"Give up Brock, Ludicolo can't win with Mist alone," Ash tried to reason with Brock, but like with Gary, Brock wouldn't give up.

"Rubbish Ketchum!" Shake it off Ludicolo!" shouted Brock as Ludicolo attempted to shake the band off with futile efforts.

"Oh well, I was hoping you would have more sense than Gary. Guess I was wrong, use Belly Drum," Ash sighed as Linoone stood up on two legs and banged its stomach. This drained its heath, but maxed out its attack. Brock didn't say anything; he knew he lost so he just left Ludicolo for dead.

"Use Slash and end this!" Ash delivered the final blow and thanks to Slash's high critical chance, sent Ludicolo to the dugout.

"Ludicolo is unable to battle! Linoone wins!" declared the ref as the crowed exploded about Ash being amazing, while calling Brock a disgrace for a gym leader.

"You'll be crushed by this! Go Golem!" Brock yelled as he sent out said Pokémon.

Ash however returned Linoone with a few words of praise and brought out another Poke Ball.

"You know what they say; it's time to fight fire with fire. Donphan! Flatten Him!" said Ash and sent out his trusty stone elephant to rival Golem.

"Start this out with Scary Face!" Ash said and Donphan made a very frighting face that made Golem cower away in fright.

"Don't be scared Golem! Use Rollout!" he encouraged, and Golem got over its fright and sped towards Donphan in a ball rather slowly.

"Donphan, show him a real Rollout," Ash said by telepathy, and Donphan curled up in a ball and charged at Golem with more speed and power than its rival which sent it skidding back.

"Don't give up Golem! Use Earthquake!" Brock said with frustration as Golem jumped up and slammed its body on the ground causing an earthquake. However Ash was ready and issued a command via telepathy.

Donphan used Iron Defence reducing damage and used Giga Impact which had more power than normal putting Golem out of the fight.

"Golem is unable to battle! Donphan wins!" shouted the ref.

"HOW DID DONPHAN DEFEAT GOLEM KETCHUM!?" yelled Brock in outrage.

"I knew that even though Iron Defence would reduce damage, it would still leave Donphan on the brink of KO. So I gave it a Liechi Berry to raise its attack," Ash explained causing cheers from Pokémon battle enthusiasts.

"I'LL BEAT YOU! I KNOW I WILL! I'LL BEAT YOU AND GET YOUR GIRL! GO CROBAT!" Brock screamed in outrage and out came the poison bat which hissed menacingly at its foe. It was at this moment that Brock realised that Ash was angrier than he had ever seen him.

"That's it Brock, you try to kill me, you download stuff that I can't say, and you try to steal my girlfriend. You're a dead man," was all Ash said and brought out a rock covered Poke Ball and threw it and out came Regirock.

There was pure and utter silence throughout the stadium, after all who would expect Ash to have a legendary Pokémon than Arceus and Zekrom? That is until Brock broke the silence with his stupid desire to get Arceus for himself.

"CROBAT! USE POISON FANG!" Brock knew he had a massive disadvantage but he wouldn't give up. That confidence sank like a Geodude underwater when he saw Regirock beep a few times, and used Lock-On and charged a Zap Cannon as Crobat got close.

"CROBAT! GET OUT OF THERE!" Brock screamed with futile effort as he saw the Zap Cannon firing and OHKOing Crobat in an instant.

"Crobat is unable to battle! Regirock is the winner!" shouted the ref after an amazing two minutes of silence in which everyone just stared gobsmacked, even Arceus, Manaphy, and Zekrom couldn't clap as they would attract attention.

* * *

Right now, May was at a vending machine getting snacks when she overheard voices that she didn't want to hear: it was Oak and Serena.

"Now remember: that girl of his has to be present when he kisses you and if she isn't, go to plan B." Oak explained his plan, a very bad one if May didn't do anything.

"Gotcha Professor, that... thing of his will leave him and I will have Ash all to myself," Serena nodded and Oak muttered a very low audible "Good" and left. When May was sure they were gone she thought of one thing: "Uh-oh. I have to tell Arceus."

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle was nearly over as both trainers were using their last Pokemon.

"STEELIX! MEGA EVOLVE!" Brock yelled as he upgraded his last stand.

"Allow me to present a tool of my own! Lucario! MEGA EVOLVE!" Ash said as he Mega Evolved his Aura Pokémon into its Mega Evolved state.

" _Now it's time for the pervert to get his overdue beating,"_ Lucario said after Mega Evolving. _"I already said that, but thanks for the reminder,"_ Ash spoke in telepathy.

At that moment, May rushed back to Arceus looking worried that the world would end if she didn't make it.

"Arceus, the traitors are up to something. From what I understand, Serena plans to kiss Ash when you're around to make it look like he's betraying you!" May stammered out causing Arceus and Zekrom to look horrified while Manaphy looked confused.

"We'll focus on that after the battle, for now let's see Captain Squint-eye get his eyes open for once," Zekrom said and mused at the same time, causing Arceus to look at him with a "Not the time" type of look.

"Mama, what is happening?" asked Manaphy with a worried look. "Don't worry, everything will be fine Manaphy," assured May giving her a hug.

"Lucario! Force Palm after dodging the Iron Tail!" called Ash snapping all four of them out of their conversation. Lucario gave Steelix's tail an open palm strike making it flinch back in pain.

"STEELIX! USE DIG!" Brock commanded and the Steel Snake went underground.

"Lucario, use your Aura to find it," Ash said and Lucario scanned the ground and eventually found Steelix.

"Use Earthquake when it comes out!" Ash yelled, and Lucario jumped up just as Steelix resurfaced and slammed its fist on the ground, making Steelix fall over due to the bonus damage of Earthquake doing more damage to underground foes.

"STEELIX! GET UP! USE HYPER BEAM ON KETCHUM!" Brock screamed causing gasps and boos from the audience, but thankfully, Ash was quick to jump out of the way and due to Hyper Beam's recharge, gave him more than a perfect opportunity to counter attack.

"Use Low Sweep on its tail!" he called and Lucario jumped to Steelix's side and swept Steelix's tail, making it cry out in pain and fall over.

"Now use Calm Mind over and over until it gets up!" Ash said and sure enough, Lucario's mind was filled with very pleasant thoughts indeed and Steelix somehow managed to get up.

"NOW! Finish it with Aura Sphere!" Ash commanded and Lucario fired an extremely powerful Aura Sphere. This was the last thing people saw before a massive wave of fog swept through the stadium. When it cleared, there was a normal beat up Steelix in a crater.

"Steelix is unable to battle! Lucario wins! Because all of Brock's Pokémon are unable to battle, Ash is the winner!" announced the ref making cheers for Ash and boos for Brock.

"HOW!? HOW KETCHUM! I HAVE THE HONOR OF YOUR GIRLFREIND! NOT YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Brock screamed and charged towards Ash with his fist raised. But he didn't get very far because Pikachu came out of nowhere and slammed into Brock's nuts making him double over.

"You're in trouble Slate," Ash said evilly. "You tried to attack the opposing trainer, which will cost you your Gym Leader title. Not to mention I had a friend present all the girls you have harassed to the G-Men, they won't be pleased at all." As much as Brock didn't like to admit it, Ash was right. And before he could say anything, G-Men agents took him by his hands and legs in a cross position and carried him away.

* * *

Ash made his way to the Pokémon Centre by the hallways and bumped into Serena who pulled him into a kiss. Ash tried to break free, but Serena's grip was tight like super-glue. That was when Arceus, Zekrom, Manaphy, and May all came down the corridor.

"GET YOUR PAWS OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" she screamed with absolute rage. The other three just stepped back waiting for the fight that would proceed.

* * *

 **Well that was action packed! I chose Regirock as Ash's first legendary as Brock's a rock type user, so I decided to use that against him.**

 **Anyway like always: review, Leave a question and I'll try to answer it, and I'll see you in chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to chapter 9! This week has been busy but I managed to prevail in writing this! Here's a fact: I got the Serena-kisses-Ash-framing-him scenario from another Ash betrayed story that I was reading. Unlike this story, the plot worked and the girlfriend was Dawn instead of Arceus. However I don't remember who wrote it, so either way thanks to him/her for the idea.**

 **Fanfic Tache: I try to write as much as I can, but I have life which is making me stay away from my computer and there's the fact that I get sidetracked really easily. So updating can be difficult at times but I put 100% effort when I'm writing.**

 **Thor94: I decided that after trying to attack Ash in the last chapter, Brock should get some early hate and punishment. I did say in chapter 5 that there would be hints to the traitors' downfall and here's one.**

 **Silver and Silent Snlper05: Like I said countless times before: Oak will be the only traitor that dies.**

 **Guest: That's a good idea, however it will be only one of those choices. You shall find out.**

 **.9: I would have used Uxie against Brock, but I completely forgot about the connection that they had.**

 **The Norwegian Dragon: Interesting idea.**

 **Kriber: Thanks! I'm trying to write as much as I can.**

 **Cutesaralisa: Serena will get beaten a LOT in this chapter, just a warning if you don't like character bashing.**

 **Everyone else: I'm surprised all of you are excited to see Serena get her ass handed to her and Ash will fight Iris in this chapter, seeing how she has a serious sore loser problem, this should be... interesting to say the least.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO FRAME MY BOYFREIND?!" Arceus practically screamed, with the other three and Ash looking furious.

Before Serena could say or do anything, Ash shoved her towards Arceus who grabbed and slapped her on her left cheek. Hard.

"I always knew you were a greedy bitch Yokimo, this just takes the cake. I'm absolutely disgusted by your very presence," hissed Arceus with venom. The sheer poison of Arceus's tone made the Hated One who was hiding behind the nearby vending machine tremble, and made the machine shake which gave away his position.

"Lunatone, get that monster out of there by Psychic," Ash growled releasing Lunatone, who trapped the fleeing Oak in a blue light and pulled him towards the action. At that moment, Zekrom ran past and slammed Misty on the ground who was trying to rush at them from behind with her mallet. Arceus slapped Serena on her other cheek so she couldn't do anything.

"Now then, I do believe we had a deal Oak. But looking at the situation now, it's like you had a change of heart. Care to explain?" Ash demanded more than asked.

"I can never promise anything to you Ketchum, especially now that a close friend of mine (Brock) is under charges from the G-Men. Now I want that girl back so she can become one of us," replied Oak in a tone that made Ash punch Oak in the face.

"There is no way that I'm going to give May to you," Ash spat. "She deserves better than to have all of you as friends. In fact I figured you would do something like this, so I exposed all of Brock's crimes to the G-Men," Ash snarled. The last thing Oak saw before he was zapped unconscious was Pikachu coming out of Ash's jacket and charging Thunderbolt.

"And for the grand finale..." Ash announced. Zekrom got down to Misty's level and punched her gut several times, while Arceus slapped Serena over and over again until her cheeks were covered in hand marks. When she was done, she put her hands out crossed and gave Serena a double mega slap on both cheeks which sent her to the ground in a heap.

"Aww... Why Zekrom no slam lady's head on ground?" pouted Manaphy.

"Because if I did, the injuries would raise massive suspicion and could get Ash kicked out of the tournament," explained Zekrom with a bit guilt that he made Manaphy upset.

"But anyway, thank you May. If you hadn't told me about their plot, Ash would be stripped of his status as second ruler of the universe. You deserve a reward," Arceus started and let Ash continue.

"The reward is a place with us in the Hall of Origin where you can spend the rest of your life with us. However you must live there until you live a full live and pass from old age," declared Ash making May's jaw drop in shock.

"Yo-yo-you me-mea-mean i-it?" May spluttered unable to comprehend the fact that she would be spending her life with her best friend and second ruler of the universe.

"Of course Mama!" squealed Manaphy in sheer delight and gave her a massive hug. "You can spend time with me! Yippee!" she cheered making May give her a kiss on her cheek while the three legendaries looked on with amusement and happiness. Mainly the second one.

"Then let's go to the hall and get that room made! After that, we'll go and rest at the lake," Ash boomed. They made sure the traitors were out with Arceus slapping Serena one more time, and teleported away just as the other traitors were coming.

* * *

It was a peaceful time at the nearby lake; Ash, Arceus, Zekrom were in their Pokémon forms relaxing by the water's edge while May and Manaphy (who was in her Pokémon form) were playing in the water. Then the peace was broken as the protective barrier surrounding the lake opened a small hole, and in came Goodshow and Lance, the former had a devilish grin on his face.

" **Good afternoon Mr Goodshow, Lance,"** welcomed Ash as the two bowed to the three legendaries. **"Looks like the Dragon Master is glad about something about seeing me, care to enlighten us?"** Zekrom noticed that not only Lance was smiling wildly, but also looked like he had completed a task that would cost him his job if he didn't.

"You bet I'm glad! In fact I've never been happier in my life!" Lance exaggerated with his hands. "I just exposed Brock's attempt to kill you along with his... ways to the world! There is no way he can show his face in public without getting hated on!" Lance practically yelled with excitement.

"In fact, we even saw and heard on the security cameras the ordeal in the tunnels. Don't worry Ash, you or your friends won't be charged with assault but rather, be given medals of honour for exposing Brock's perverted ways!" declared Goodshow putting 3 medals on the ground.

" **Thank you sir, But a question: who am I up against next?"** asked Ash with joy, wondering which traitor he will humiliate next.

"Round 3 will have you aga..." Goodshow never got to finish as an explosion was heard. On instinct, the legendaries along with Goodshow and Lance, ran to where the explosion happened. Standing at the outskirts of barrier was a group of Team Rocket grunts led by the Hated One.

"Don't give up! Blow up that barrier and kill Ketchum's friends! Save Ketchum for me, I need to kill him myself," ordered Oak as the grunts did their soldier-like "YES SIR!" and released a cannon on a truck, which made a massive crack in the barrier.

Ash had enough and sent out Lunatone and his new Tyrantrum to deal with Team Rocket. **"Tyrantrum use Earthquake to make them fall! Lunatone use Confuse Ray when they fall over!"** commanded Ash and Tyrantrum stamped on the ground creating a massive earthquake which made the grunts fall over. While the grunts were recovering, Lunatone fired a ray which made the Grunts attack each other in a fit of rage. The Hated One was the only one who resisted and aimed the cannon at Ash.

"Dragonite! Use Extremespeed with Giga Impact!" Lance's voice loudly shouted and before Oak could react, his Dragonite tackled the truck making it fall over and the cannon useless.

However, Oak got up and used an antidote on the grunts curing them of their confusion. "You'll die Ketchum! I"LL KILL YOU AND KILL YOUR FELLOW LEGENDARIES!" Oak threatened and ran away. The grunts sent out Crobats to kill Ash. "USE AIR SLASH!" they commanded and threw white slashes in the air towards Ash.

" **Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!"** Ash shouted and there was a blast of controlled electricity and all the Crobats and grunts were knocked out. It was at that moment that Goodshow noticed something.

"Is that my secretary?" he wondered out loud as the rest began to recognise several grunts as well. Lance recognized Liza from the Charicific Valley who was supposed to meet with him later, and that was not all. Ash recognised Trip who said he would be going to Kanto. Arceus recognised Sheena from Machina Town. And Zekrom recognised Damon from the Kingdom of the Vale.

Lance came to a conclusion."So now we now know how there's been an increase of Team Rocket grunts lately: they were brainwashed by Oak."

"Will these people remember this encounter?" asked Arceus who had stayed in her human form.

" **No, when the brainwashing wore off, so did their memories of what they did while they were Team Rocket grunts,"** replied Ash returning Tyrantrum and Lunatone, and sending an official note to Officer Jenny.

" **But in any case Lance, you deserve a reward for protecting my life,"** spoke Ash as he lowered a Dragon Plate to Lance which he gladly accepted.

"Thank you Lord Ash, I will put this to good use," said Lance and he ran off to the other champions.

" **Now Mr. Goodshow, back to my original question: who am I up against this round?"** asked Ash.

"I thought you would never ask," joked Goodshow. "You will be against the sore loser, Iris Airisu, who has recently gained anger problems," said Goodshow with excitement.

" **Good, I shall be looking forward to this,"** replied Ash and he the other two legendaries turned back into his human form.

"May! Manaphy! We're leaving now!" Arceus called. The two got out of the water all wet. Manaphy transformed into her human form and they left to the stadium.

* * *

When they arrived at the lobby, they saw the traitors. A noticeable thing was that Serena had hand marks on her cheeks and Misty was sitting down holding her stomach, while Brock was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly the TV came on.

 _BREAKING NEWS! The trainer missing for five years Ash Ketchum has mysteriously come back and is the best trainer in the tournament of legends. We were unable to get any answers from him or Mr. Goodshow about his disappearance._

 _Also in round 2 yesterday, the Gym Leader and Breeder Brock Slate attempted to attack Ketchum near the end of the round. Slate has been taken into custody and has been charged with assault and harassment towards women._

"I knew that would get him into trouble one day," stated May causing glares from the traitors, so Arceus glared menacingly at Serena which made her sink down onto the seat next to Misty.

"How dare you slap Serena, Ariel!" shouted Dawn causing many stares in her direction.

"And how dare she attempt to break me up with my boyfriend!" countered Arceus with so much rage that Ash and Zekrom carried her away, while May and Manaphy followed. When they reached storage room number 13, Ash sat Arceus down while the others waited outside.

"Arceus, please calm down. That sort of rage won't get you anywhere," Ash soothed a shaking Arceus.

"But she tried to frame you! If she succeeded, you would be stripped of your status as second ruler and be labelled a disgrace to the world!" Arceus cried out bursting into tears.

"Arceus, I promise you. We will get revenge on those traitors. We will kill the Hated One. And we will live in peace," Ash said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Arceus's face turned red and she calmed down immediately.

"Thank you Ash," she said after a minute of silence pulling him into a kiss. "Now get out there and show the Sore Loser who's who!" she said when they broke the kiss.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to round 3!" shouted Goodshow causing cheers for today's big match:

ASH KETCHUM VS IRIS AIRISU

An interesting thing of note was that there was a security guard next to Ash. Just as he was about to ask what he was doing there, Goodshow explained for him.

"We've had to install a security guard as Iris Arirsu is known to have anger issues," said Goodshow. Another security guard identical to the one standing next to Ash ran out looking as if his life depended on him being there. It was upon his arrival that Ash knew something was wrong and removed the first guard's face to reveal that he was an android, one of Bonnie Citron's creations. It then brandished a pistol in an attempt to shoot Ash, but he reacted quicker and threw it out of its hand, slamming its face on the ground destroying it.

"Well that was unexpected!" said Goodshow after a minute of silence. "Who would have thought that someone would try to kill our favourite trainer? Good thing a man by the name of Zazadan told be about the real guard locked in storage room number 2, otherwise who knows what would have happened!" he acknowledged Zekrom, who earned cheers and raised his hand as if to say "Thank you, thank you,"

"What SHOULD have happened was the android to shoot Ketchum so he would die and my life-long dream would be complete!" Oak growled under his breath, while Bonnie fumed in rage due to her creation getting destroyed and her murder kill streak stopping.

The ref decided to start the battle before anything else happened. "The battle between Ash Ketchum and Iris Airisu has now begun! Each trainer will use four Pokémon and the battle will end when the opposing trainer is unable to battle and substitutions are allowed!" he said.

"I'll teach you to lose all those years ago! GO Excadrill!" Iris threatened and sent out her non-dragon Pokémon which Ash saw coming a mile away.

"Go Krookodile," Ash called his desert shark for battle which smirked the minute it saw Excadrill.

" _I've always wanted to beat this guy, I can finally do this now,"_ said Krookodile making Ash smirk.

"BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Krookodile! Start this with Taunt!" Ash said knowing that Excadills were really deadly with their Hone Claws. Krookodile put out his hand and did a "Come On" gesture which made Excadrill mad.

"Excadrill! Use Drill Run!" Iris shouted and Excadrill turned into a drill like shape and sped towards Krookodile.

"Counter with Grass Knot!" Ash countered and Krookodile's stomped on the ground. Long green grass appeared out of the ground and wrapped up Excadrill in a bundle and slammed him before he could break free onto the ground.

"Now use Hone Claws until it gets up!" said sharpened its claws so much it would rival the sharpest Katana in the world in display at the local museum.

When Excadrill broke free, Ash made his move. "Use Brick Break!" Krookodile rushed forward and due to the massive power boost, sent Excadrill to the ground, yet it was somehow able to hang on.

"Get up and use Focus Blast Excadrill!" Iris shouted with got up and charged up a ball of energy and threw it at Krookodile. If Excadrill was at full heath, the attack would have moved fast enough to hit Krookodile. However, it was at the verge of being knocked out which made it move slower. Slow enough for Krookodile to dodge and deliver the final blow.

"Use Fire Fang," said Ash with no emotion as Krookodile set its jaws on fire and rushed towards Excadrill hitting its arm with its fiery jaws.

Iris shouted, "Excadrill! Use Giga Impact! NOW!" But Excadrill didn't do anything; it just fainted hitting the ground.

"Excadrill is unable to battle! Krookodile wins!" declared the ref causing cheers. Then Iris rushed towards Ash with a mad look on her face with the intention to send him back to wherever he came from with a broken ribcage. However, the guard next to Ash had other ideas. He got out a taser gun and shot Iris with it, zapping her making her stop, and she grudgingly walked back to her place on the sidelines.

"WOAH! Attacking the opposing trainer! Bad form!" shouted somebody in the crowd causing boos for Iris. She took her reliever pills to stop herself from going on a rampage attacking everyone. Then Ash got an idea.

" _May, do you have any ghost type Pokémon with you?"_ he asked by telepathy. _"Yeah, a Banette that I caught 2 years ago. Why?"_ she asked back. _"Because I have a way to get back at Iris,"_ Ash replied. _"What I need Banette to do is get some rage pills from Zekrom just for her and replace her reliever pills with them,"_ explained Ash. May grew a devilish smile and released her Banette who took the pills and turned invisible.

"Go Emogla!" called Iris bringing Ash back to the battle. Said electric squirrel came out with a mischievous look.

"Go Serperior!" Ash responded and sent out his grass snake which instantly remembered Emogla and glared at her.

" _You have no idea how badly I want to beat this squirrel for all those times in Unova,"_ Serperior said with malice in her voice.

"Emogla vs. Serperior! BATTLE BEGIN!" the ref boomed.

Iris commanded,"Emogla! Use Acrobatics and waste that thing!" Emogla glowed white for a second **(Flying Gem)** and did a series of cartwheels towards Serperior.

" _Use Protect,"_ spoke Ash in telepathy and Serperior created a green shield making Emogla bounce off and the gem vanished in a blink of an eye.

"Serperior, use Swords Dance then use Aerial Ace," said Ash. Serperior did a dance then slammed into Emogla at a horrifying speed that it couldn't dodge.

Iris was getting even more frustrated, "Hang on Emogla! Use Electro Ball to fry that snake!" Emogla fired a ball of electricity which moved very fast towards Serperior which made Iris sneer with satisfaction.

" _Dodge it,"_ he relayed to Serperior by telepathy and Serperior dodged the Electro Ball, just as it was about to hit.

"Use Leaf Storm!" Ash relayed and Serperior coiled up increasing its stats and launched a storm of leaves at Emogla stunning it.

" _Now use Vine Whip to get it on the ground,"_ Ash ordered, and Serperior shot out three vines from its shoulders and wrapped them around Emogla, slamming it onto the ground.

"Now use Leaf Blade!" he commanded. Serperior jumped towards Emogla with its tail glowing green. However, unlike Excadrill, Emogla was faster and jumped up before the attack hit.

"Use Aerial Ace and hit it hard!" Iris cheered which turned into shocked horror when Emogla used the move that she didn't want it to use: Volt Switch.

Iris screamed, her anger rising, "NO! EMOGLA WHY!? WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME!?" It was also at that precise moment that Ash noticed the pills come out of her pocket and some new ones went in, however Iris was too angry to care. The guard zapped her so she couldn't attack Ash.

At that moment, her Dargonite appeared for battle. Ash returned Serperior and sent out Garchomp who roared for battle which made Dragonite cower away.

"DRAGONITE! USE DRAGON PULSE AND END THIS!" Iris screamed and Dragonite charged a purple ray of power.

"Use Dragon Rush," said Ash with boredom and as soon as he was done talking, Garchomp charged towards Dragonite with speed that could rival a bullet, and hit the Kanto dragon HARD.

Iris yelled with rage, wrath, and a million other words to describe anger. "DRAGONITE! USE FLAMETHOWER NOW!" Dragonite somehow mustered the strength to spew a Flamethrower towards Garchomp.

" _I'm not going to give you orders for this anymore, do what you must but don't kill her,"_ ordered Ash via telepathy and stepped back. Garchomp fired a stronger and larger Flamethrower easily overpowering Dragonite's, and shoving it onto him causing him to fall on the ground.

Then Garchomp began using Dragon Dance repeatedly until its attack and speed were maxed out. Then Iris said something that would affect her future, "DRAGONITE! YOU HAVE..." She said some things that caused everyone's jaws to drop, even Garchomp was shocked. But as they say: "The show must go on," so Garchomp ended this by using Dragon Rush which put Dragonite out of its misery.

The ref didn't say anything; he too was shocked like everyone else so he didn't end the round.

The silence was broken by Zekrom who yelled angrily, "HOW DARE YOU! That Dragonite deserved better than to be said stuff like that!" he yelled in outrage causing roars of outrage and boos from the crowd.

"SHUT UP!" Iris screamed making everyone fall silent. "I WILL KILL YOU KETCHUM! I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN! GO HAXORUS!" she yelled sending out her strongest dragon which snarled angrily at Ash. The guard was about to request backup when Ash returned Garchomp and sent out Kyurem.

"Iris, I don't like using legendaries. But there are times where I have no choice. Kyurem, use Glaciate," Ash said and Kyurem launched its signature attack at Haxorus which fainted instantly.

"YOU DON"T LIKE USING LEGENDARIES!? WHY!? LEGENDARIES ARE THE MOST POWERFUL POKEMON ON THE PLANET!" Iris shouted. She then took her reliever pills, all of a sudden, she was angrier then she had ever been in her whole life. She now had one mission: kill Ash.

She ran across the battlefield like a maniac, making growling and snarling noises. The guard tried to zap her, but she was so angry, she ignored it and kept on charging towards Ash. She was suddenly frozen solid from an Ice Beam from Kyurem. But due to her rage, she made the block of ice jump, which soon fell over breaking her out. That was when the special league forces came in and used an Alakazam to hold her in place, and then carried her away faster than they did with Brock.

"Well, that was... eventful" said Ash returning Kyurem and he walked out to meet Arceus.

* * *

 **And that's that! I made Iris the kind that has serious anger problems and I might have overdone it...**

 **Please let me know what you think, leave a question and I'll try to answer it, and see you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to the over-anticipated chapter 10! I can't think of anything to say :/**

 **Masterart: If I told you, it would spoil the story and I don't want that.**

 **Jaliff: Jeez, I would recommend bringing an Ice type with you as she's afraid of them and cowers away from them. She didn't cower from Kyurem because of his part Dragon type.**

 **Werewingwolfxx: I have no idea what you're talking about.**

 **Cat-y: Glad you enjoyed that bit where Iris's rage was at her best. As for the traitor in this chapter, I'm gonna have to be creative with him as you know what he's like...**

 **Guest: I actually didn't think about that. As always, thanks for the idea although I decided to take it in a different direction.**

 **The Norwegian Dragon: I sent what she said in a private message.**

 **God of the Challenge: You're not the only one, Iris scared just about everyone in the audience.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _BREAKING NEWS!_

 _Three people have been charged with crimes in the past couple of days in the Tournament of Legends._

 _The first is the trainer known as Iris Airisu. She has been taken into police custody after attempting to attack Ash Ketchum. The government of Unova claims that she is a sweetheart and wouldn't hurt a fly and dropped all charges against her, effectively releasing her. This has resulted in angry mobs throughout the streets of Legend Island._

 _However, later investigations revealed that the government had been brainwashed to support Airisu and drop all crimes against her if she attacks. When the government was told what they were doing for the past five years, they were outraged and are now offering a five million dollar reward for her capture._

 _The champion of Unova Alder had this to say: "This is unacceptable; she has been attacking innocent people savagely and has cost hospitals billions. She must face justice and be imprisoned in our highest maximum security prison."_

 _The second, Bonnie Citron, the owner of the Kalos day care has been charged with murder and kidnapping after the failed assassination of Ash Ketchum in round three yesterday._

 _Her brother Clemont Citron had this to say: "I am 100% supportive of Bonnie's choice to attack Ketchum." He has received negative responses._

 _The last trainer is Dawn Berlitz who has been charged with assault for the past 5 years attacking people waring dirty clothes and rags. Mr. Goodshow has refused to reveal any more information at the time._

* * *

Meanwhile, our heroes were at the Hall of Origin taking a break from the tournament. Right now, May was in her new room while Ash and Arceus were in their Pokémon forms relaxing by the lake when Ash thought of something.

" **Arceus, there's something that's been on my mind for a while,"** he stated. Arceus looked at him with interest.

" **What is it Chosen One?"** she replied, her curiosity getting stronger.

Ash took a deep breath and chose his words carefully.

" **Since I'm a god and all, can I revive people from the dead?"** he inquired with Arceus looking hurt. **"I'm sorry if I insulted you,"** he added quickly.

" **It's not that,"** Arceus replied solemnly. **"It's that you have to be in duty for 100 years in order to gain the revival power,"** she informed.

" **Oh..."** was all he said. Arceus became guilty and snuggled up close to him.

" **But always know that you have a family right here with me,"** she said soothing Ash and snapping hum out of his depression.

" **Thank you Arceus, you're the angel that comes whenever I'm in depression,"** Ash thanked making Arceus blush.

" **And you're the savoir of the human race and my Chosen One,"** she replied. **"You're also your mother's special baby,"** she added with a smirk making Ash look at her with a "You can't be serious" look. He then checked the time with his powers.

" **IS THAT THE TIME!?"** Ash cried in disbelief, it was 25 minutes until round 4.

" **We'll need to hurry or you'll be disqualified!"** Arceus commented with the same amount of shock and they immediately went to get Zekrom, who had bad news.

" **I'm sorry my lady, I can't make it to the tournament anymore. I have to attend to my duties in my home region,"** he told them with regret, but thankfully Ash and Arceus forgave him and they set out to find a new legend to accompany them.

" **Perhaps I can fulfil the role of your protector?"** asked a deep voice coming from behind them. It was Lugia who was walking towards them.

" **Of course Lugia. We would be more than honoured to have you as our protector,"** said Ash proudly with Arceus nodding.

" **Thank you my lord,"** the Johto bird said and went to the portal with Ash and Arceus to the stadium.

* * *

FIVE HOURS AGO...

A man and a woman were setting down at a restaurant to get something to eat. There they were approached by a chef with green hair.

"What can I get you this fine afternoon?" he asked in a cheery mood.

"I would like the finest on the menu please," requested the man.

"I would like the classiest dish please," the woman asked in her most posh tone possible.

"Very well! Two dishes of the classist finest dishes we have coming right up!" he chef said in delight and ran to the kitchen where he started preparing the food.

"And now for the secret ingredient!" he whispered, making sure nobody else heard him, and then added a powder to the dishes. When he thought he added enough, he took the dishes to the couple who ate them with complete delight.

"That was AMAZING! Can we have more please?" asked the man with drool stains dribbling down his mouth.

"I agree monsieur!" piped up the woman. "This is one of the best dishes I have ever tasted in my entire life, can we have more please?" she asked.

"I'll be more than happy to serve you if you do me a favour!" he said, causing shocked looks form the couple.

"We'll do anything! ANYTHING! Just as long as we get that dish!" they shouted and got into a praying pose.

"Very well then!" he said with pleasure. "You must hate on Ash Ketchum and make sure I receive support in my battle!" Cilan commanded and the couple left to the stadium.

" _I still can't believe Serena's plot failed. Oh well, this will get Ketchum for sure,"_ Cilan thought evilly as his next customers came in.

* * *

Later when Ash, Arceus, May, Manaphy and an unfamiliar man arrived at the stadium, they were greeted by nasty glares and whispers from the people in the room that they were in.

"Why is everyone looking at us?" asked May nervously with Manaphy keeping a firm grip on her.

"Because everyone realised how bad you are!" shouted Max's annoying voice from the other side of the room, causing people to agree with him.

" _Or maybe because Oak used his Hypno,"_ Ash spoke using Telepathy to his friends who silently agreed.

"Who's the new hot idiot helping you?" asked Misty with jealousy. Indeed the man was very handsome with a charming face with blue eyes which were obscured by a blue pointy mask. He was wearing a white suit that was blue in the chest area and back.

"My name is Larry and I am replacing Zazadan as Ash's bodyguard," Lugia said with distaste.

"Please come back May! We need you!" begged Max pathetically. May looked at him with disgust.

"Of course not Max, I'll never join you and your "friends" as long as I live! I have suffered long enough!" May spat.

"See you on the battlefield Dent," was all Ash said as he and his friends walked off, giving Cilan death glares.

"You'll beat him Cilan!" shouted somebody sprouting cheers from everyone else. "Make us a victory dish after you crush Ketchum!" shouted somebody else causing the cheers to erupt even more and their mouths to drool at Cilan's quote-unquote, "heavenly" food.

"Of course! There will be food for all after I destroy Ketchum!" Cilan responded. Everyone then rushed to the stands in excitement to see their favourite chef crush their hated one and hand out victory dishes.

* * *

"Welcome to round 4 ladies and gentlemen!" declared Goodshow and although there was no need, the big screen showed the anticipated match of the day.

ASH KETCHUM VS CILAN DENT

The crowd, except for Arceus, Lugia, May, and Manaphy booed for Ash and cheered for Cilan, which shocked the officials. They knew something was wrong so they sent a detective to investigate.

"Hey you," whispered a person next to Lugia. "Why aren't you cheering for the greatest chef to walk the earth?" he hissed.

"Because unlike you, I see the truth, unlike that cheater," Lugia said as calmly as he could.

"And you don't know who's better to root for!" snapped the person cheering for Cilan.

"This match between Ash Ketchum and Cilan Dent will now begin! Each trainer will use four Pokémon and substitutions are allowed!" the ref explained the rules even though he didn't need to.

"And now an appetizer! Go Stoutland!" Cilan called releasing his Unova dog for battle.

"Go Greninja," Ash said sending out his ninja frog for battle. The audience booed at Greninja the second he was sent out.

" _Why are they booing at me?"_ he asked.

" _They're under mind control of the Hated One,"_ replied Ash via telepathy and Greninja was angry that Oak would do such a thing.

The ref shouted, "BATTLE BEGIN!" bringing them out of their thoughts.

"Stoutland! Use Work Up!" Cilan called. Stoutland glowed yellow, boosting its attack and its unnecessary special attack.

Ash thought to attack, but decided against it. "Use Spikes." He said with no emotion and Greninja threw spikes which merged into the ground.

"Now use Giga Impact!" Cilan commanded and Stoutland charged towards Greninja at the sluggish speed that it ran at.

Ash was quick to decide what moves he was going to use. _"Use Mat Block and then Spikes again,"_ he said by telepathy. Greninja responded by pulling a mat out of nowhere, blocking the attack. He then threw even more spikes on the ground.

'Serve up a scrumptious Earthquake!" Cilan said and Stoutland jumped up and slammed on the ground, however Ash was quick to counter.

"Jump up and use Hydro Pump," Ash countered and Greninja jumped up avoiding the earthquake, launching a massive stream of water at Stoutland which stunned it.

Before Cilan could do anything, Ash delivered a big hit."Now use Night Slash!" he said. Greninja quickly ran up to Stoutland and slashed it. Judging by the way it bellowed in pain, it was a critical hit.

"Now fry up a delicious Hyper Voice!" Cilan commanded and Stoutland roared out and unleashed a massive sound wave.

" _Use Ice Beam into its mouth,"_ Ash spoke using telepathy. Greninja fired a beam of Ice into Stoutland's mouth making it freeze shut but didn't stop the Hyper Voice.

"Use Dig to dodge the Hyper Voice," Ash relayed and Greninja dug underground just as the sound wave was about to hit.

Greninja was underground for several minutes until Ash gave him an order by telepathy. _"Use Low Kick when you come out,"_ Ash ordered and Greninja did just that. He came out and swiftly kicked Stoutland's legs making the ice break causing it to roar in agony and fall over. However it somehow got up and Ash decided to finish Stoutland.

"Use Water Shuriken to end this!" Ash called and before anyone had the chance to register what was happening, there was an explosion and Stoutland was on the ground, fainted.

"Stoutland is unable to battle! Greninja wins!" declared the ref which earned Ash boos and words of hate from the crowd. Arceus, Lugia, May, and Manaphy were the only ones that cheered for Ash, but glares from the brainwashed crowd quickly stopped them.

"You know I don't think Cilan can win this..." thought one person out loud breaking him free of the brainwashing, some other people thought this as well, freeing them as well.

"Now for the main course! Go Crustle!" Cilan said and the rock crab materialised out of its poke ball, which instantly took damage due to the spikes in the ground.

"Go Crawdaunt," Ash returned Greninja and sent out his water crab for battle. The crowd cheered for Crustle - this would be a battle of the crabs.

"Crawdaunt! Start this with Taunt!" Ash started and like with Iris, Crustle fell for the taunt so it couldn't use Shell Smash.

Cilan was starting to get annoyed now. "Use Rock Slide to trap it!" he called less enthusiastically than he did a couple minutes ago. Crustle made rocks appear from the sky above Crawdaunt.

" _Use dig to get away,"_ Ash ordered by telepathy and Crawdaunt dug underground to avoid the falling boulders and remerged quickly on top of the biggest rock.

"Use Bubblebeam on the battlefield!" Ash said and Crawdaunt launched a series of bubbles on the ground which made a small dust storm.

" _Now get up close and steal his White Herb with Knock Off, then hide behind the biggest boulder and do the thing,"_ spoke Ash in telepathy. Crawdaunt rushed up to Crustle at a surprisingly fast speed and slammed into it, sending its White Herb flying which was grabbed by Crawdunt at the last second, who was about to run back when Cilan countered.

"Use Rock Wrecker!" he shouted and Crustle charged up a giant rock which would do big damage to Crawdaunt if Ash didn't do anything.

" _Grab onto it and ride on it!"_ Ash thought up quickly. It was a risk, but was worth it. Crawdaunt grabbed onto the incoming rock and flew on it, until it was about to hit the boulders when Crawdaunt jumped off. The power of the rock smashed the boulder into pieces. It then hid behind the biggest boulder and did the thing which was to use Swords Dance over and over again until its attack was maxed out. Cilan however didn't see Crawdaunt but he did hear it, which made him nervous as to what the Rogue Pokémon could possibly be doing.

"Now use Superpower!" Ash said and Crawdaunt rushed to Crustle at its shockingly fast speed, giving Crustle an insanely strong blow that it was sent flying and hit the wall.

"Crustle is unable to battle! Crawdaunt wins!" declared the ref. Again, some people thought Cilan couldn't win and starting thinking Ash far better than him, so they broke free of the brainwashing. Some people however, kept on thinking that Cilan was going to crush Ash so they kept on rooting for him which made the freed people look at them with a surprised look.

"It's time for seconds Ketchum! Stunfisk! Come on out!" Cilan said in an uncharacteristic growl and sent out his mud fish which let out a belch when it came out. Like with Crustle, Stunfisk got hurt by the spikes and flinched in pain.

"Go Seismitoad!" Ash responded and sent out Stunfisk's former friend for battle.

" _Now here I thought you were my friend back at the lake, guess I was wrong,"_ Seismitoad said in rage.

"Start with Bounce!" Cilan shouted and he made a very bad move because Ash knew how to counter.

" _When it comes close, punch it into oblivion with Drain Punch,"_ Ash said unimpressed. When Stunfisk came back down to slam on hit on Seismitoad's head, the frog instead charged up power in its fist and hit Stunfisk quite hard so that it was send flying and slammed into the arena's wall.

"STUNFISK! Get up! I know you can do it!" Cilan encouraged Stunfisk whom somehow got up, but it was badly hurt.

Cilan was getting pissed now. "Use Revenge!" he commanded without thinking, and Stunfisk jumped towards Seismitoad glowing white with revenge.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Ash countered. Before Stunfisk could realise what was happening, it was sent flying by a jet of water which turned it into a sprawled mess on the ground.

"Get up and use Mud Shot!" Cilan yelled in frustration, which grew even more as Stunfisk didn't get up, it instead fainted on the ground.

"Stunfisk is unable to battle! Seismitoad wins!" the ref's voice boomed throughout the stadium. By this point, the brainwashing had worn off most of the people in the stadium. Only a mere 5% of people still believed in Cilan. That is until one of the brainwashed people realised something.

"Are you actually going to give us the food, or is it just an excuse?" that person yelled, making the audience shout enraged comments at Cilan, causing the remaining few brainwashed people to break free and yell at him as well.

* * *

Just as the final battle was about to start, the detective who had been assigned to investigate the sudden change in sides, came back and rushed straight to Goodshow in the V.I.P booth and whispered what he found.

"HE WHAT!?" was Goodshow's angry response. The champions just decided to do nothing; one of the scariest sights in the world was Goodshow angry.

"Thank you Agent Looker, I will call the police and arrest Dent," thanked Goodshow, paying Looker 50 dollars, and rang the police.

"Hello? Officer Jenny? It's Mr. Goodshow; we've got a situation here,"

* * *

"Simisage! Use Focus Blast!" Cilan shouted, agitated. Simisage powered up a ball of concentrated energy and threw it at Ash's Metagross.

" _Use Psychic to send it back,"_ Ash spoke via telepathy. The Focus Blast suddenly flew in Simisage's direction, however Cilan was more prepared this time.

"Dodge it and use Energy Ball!" he yelled. Simisage was about to launch the attack when the special league forces came in and grabbed Cilan by his arms and legs.

"Cilan Dent, you are under arrest for illegally chemically enhancing food for the past 5 years. You have the right to remain silent, anything you do will be written against you and be used in the court of law," an Officer Jenny said. The second she was done talking, people started booing for Cilan and shouted how much of a phoney and cheat he is. She then, along with her colleagues, carried Cilan off the scene before the food throwing and angry mobs, but not before Cilan made one last act in desperation.

"SIMISAGE! USE GIGA IMPACT ON KETCHUM!" he screamed in an "If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me," style. Simisage charged towards Ash at full power.

"Metagross, use Hammer Arm," Ash said quickly and Metagross raised its left front fist. When Simisage got close, hammed Simisage into the Crustle crater.

"Since Cilan Dent has been taken away by police, Ash Ketchum is the winner by default!" the ref came to his conclusion and everyone was not sure to cheer for Ash, as his victory was given to him. But they couldn't decide as Ash departed to meet up with Arceus, Lugia, May and Manaphy who had left before everyone else.

* * *

 **And there goes Cilan! I originally planned to have Ash fight Misty, but I decided to let the chef have his time to shine and his plan backfire.**

 **As always, please review, leave a question and I'll try to answer it and see you in chapter 11!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome to chapter 11! I was going to include a fight with Clemont in this story but I can't because I already have round 5, the semi-finals, and the final battle all planned out.**

 **23StellaOrgana: Cilan is just plain weird in the anime so I tried to make him as weird and funny as he is in the anime. I would have included more food related lines but I couldn't think of any.**

 **Xenolis: I would have used and Ice type, but I also wanted to use Iris's favourite type against her. So what better way than the dual Ice/Dragon Kyurem! Ps: Suicune isn't an Ice type.**

 **TravelingMan93: You'll find out in the epilogue.**

 **Cutesaralisa: No she will not have drugged her Pokémon.**

 **God of the Challenge: Thanks for the idea, although I will have to think about it really carefully.**

 **Kriber: Max is reserved for the semi-finals AKA: next chapter.**

 **Chaos239: Actually, Ash-Greninja is the form when said two's bond is raised to the limit so it isn't Mega Evolved. But yes, I will put it in. Link if you're wondering where I got this info from: news/greninjas-new-form-is-officially-called-ash-greninja**

 **LyokoDetective88: I sent what she said in a PM.**

 **Thor94: If Cilan had to do something, it had to be food related as that's what he does best. As for the traitors, all shall be revealed in due time.**

 **Animeandgamerlover2: Yep, and she's armed with a mallet and bad temper.**

 **Jolteon117: Thanks! I try to update as much as I can!**

 **The Norwegian Dragon: "The taste of being arrested is cold, flavourless, and dull."- Cilan Dent.**

 **Xxtails888xx: Thanks for the compliment!**

 **Guest: the dead ones MIGHT come back at the end, no immortality in this story! As for the legend in this chapter, it was going Kyogre (not primal, that's just unfair even for Misty) but I came up with another idea. And none of the traitors Pokémon will join Ash, you want to blame somebody, blame the Hated One.**

 **I keep on forgetting to say this, but Pokémon does not belong to me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ash walked to the main lobby where Arceus pulled him into a hug while Lugia, May, and Manaphy just watched with smiles on their faces.

"Nice work Ash, Cilan's dish just got rotten," May said amusingly when the two legends broke up.

"And speaking of rotten..." spoke up Lugia looking at something, The Hated One was talking to Officer Jenny with a desperate look on his face.

"Please, I'm sure there's been a mistake," he begged. "Cilan's a good man, he must have been framed! I'm sure of it!"

"Professor Oak, Mr. Dent was clearly seen putting the chemical in the dishes on CCTV. Mr. Goodshow has ordered his immediate arrest for this dreadful and heinous crime," was all Jenny said, she then got in her car and drove off, just as Oak was about to say something. He then turned around and saw Ash which didn't improve his mood.

"Well well well," mocked Ash when he saw the look that Oak gave him. "It appears the Hated One has lost another one of his lapdogs!"

"Shut up Ketchum," was all he snarled before leaving the stadium in absolute rage.

"Gee, SOMEONE'S having a bad day," joked May making all of them laugh.

"I wonder why that is?" replied Lugia making them laugh even harder.

Ash came up with an idea. "Well let's go and get something to eat before who knows what else happens." They all agreed and went to a restaurant.

* * *

"Do you get the feeling we're being watched?" asked May nervously with the others agreeing.

"Man up there!" said Manaphy suddenly pointing to a rooftop where they saw a figure move away quickly; it had something that looked like a sketchpad which made Ash sure of who it was.

"I'll check it out," Ash said and left to confront the spy. He went into an ally to use the ladder to find that it was broken, no doubt the spy's handiwork to make sure he wasn't followed. So Ash concentrated really hard and teleported onto the rooftop, where the spy panicked and was revealed to be Tracey.

"Well if it isn't the sleep stalker himself," mused Ash which made Tracey's face turn red with anger. "I have to say, I honestly thought you weren't gonna be here," was all Ash said before Tracey rushed at him with his fist raised. Needless to say he made a bad move because Ash grabbed him mid-run and slammed him on the ground so hard it made a tremor.

"Remember this Sketchit: all who betray the Chosen One shall pay." With that, he slammed Tracey on the ground so hard that it caved in and Ash quickly jumped back as Tracey fell into a jewel store.

"THIEF!" a woman's cry breached the sound barrier as Tracey tried to flee, but two policewomen who just happened to be in the store, tasered him and took him away.

" _Well that was easier than I thought, I better get back to the others,"_ Ash thought, and jumped of the roof into an ally and walked singing a song that was playing in the karaoke bar next to him.

" _Don't bother me baby..."_ was what was heard until the singer went into the verse.

"Or if it were done in my way: "Don't bother me Oak..." Ash sung while walking back a bit faster.

* * *

Meanwhile the legendary four were beginning to get worried about Ash, but it went away when they saw him coming back unharmed.

"What happened Ash?" asked Arceus concerned, especially since the "THIEF!" was heard in a 10-mile radius.

"Tracey Sketchit, the world's best stalker happened," Ash replied making them relax a little.

"And the cry of a thief?" inquired Lugia with interest more than concern.

"Sketchit caving in from the ceiling after I slammed him into it," replied Ash making everyone relax with sighs of relief. They then ordered their dinner, Arceus mentioning her disgust of Slowpoke tails being on the menu. They ate their dishes and just as they were done, Ash got a call from Goodshow on his Ultimatedex.

"Good evening Ash, the Champions and I would like to have a meeting tomorrow morning if you can make it," Goodshow explained in a serious tone.

"Yes we can make it. Unless the traitors do something in which case we will have to decline," Ash responded after a minute of thought.

"Good, there's something special waiting for you," Goodshow said and hung up.

"Let's go to bed, we have a meeting with Goodshow tomorrow." Ash relayed to his friends the conversation. They nodded and together they went to their hotel room.

* * *

"Ash my lad! Good that you're here!" boomed Goodshow as Ash and co shook hands with the champions and then they took their seats.

"Good to see you too sir, but is there any particular reason why we're here?" Ash asked. Goodshow nodded at Lance who opened a case revealing 5 golden medals which he presented to Ash.

"Ash Ketchum, it is my pleasure as Kanto champion to award you and your friends with these medals of honour, for your services to the Pokémon world for arresting the traitors that shame their very existence!" declared Lance as he pinned the medals on their clothes.

They were about to thank him when the guard from Ash's battle with Iris rushed in looking grim.

"Sir! Three people and a Meowth that can talk have been seen in a hot air balloon above the lake capturing the local Pokémon!" he explained. As soon as he was done, Ash ran out the door towards said lake.

"Well, I guess we'll go too," said Arceus rather awkwardly as she and the other three left.

"Should we go too Mr. Goodshow?" asked Steven.

"No, I have a feeling Ash and his friends have got this," replied Goodshow and the Champions nodded hesitantly.

* * *

As soon as Ash arrived at the lake, he hid in a bush because he saw the signature Meowth balloon hovering in the sky, sucking up the local Pokémon with a huge funnel. And then that signature motto came.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Oh do shut up and focus on the mission," said a new person in the hot air balloon turning to face them, who was revealed to be Clemont.

"You shut up! Why should we ever listen to a former friend of the twerp!?" screamed Jessie in disbelief, which quickly turned to terror when Clemont looked at her with a nasty expression.

"Because I control your jobs, so shut it and get on with it!" he ordered in a very uncharacteristic snarl. James was quick to power up the machine and all the local Pokémon were sucked up into a cage hanging underneath the horrifying bad Meowth balloon.

" _Scizor, come out silently,"_ Ash said in telepathy. Scizor's poke ball didn't make a noise as it opened and Scizor came out without a sound.

" _Use X-Scissor and make sure they don't see you,"_ ordered Ash and Scizor jumped up and attached itself to the underneath of the balloon making it shake.

"Did you feel that?" asked Meowth.

"Probably some turbulence," Clemont came up with a scientific conclusion. "Now get these Pokémon to Professor Oak!" But they didn't get far as they heard a bang, which came from the cage breaking into pieces from falling from a great height. The Pokémon immediately escaped.

"HOW DID THE CAGE GET LOOSE!?" yelled Clemont, outraged.

"We don't know sir! The rope must have broken or something!" Meowth tried to protest but Clemont didn't listen to him.

"I have had enough of your failures! YOU ARE ALL FIRED!" Clemont shouted releasing his Luxray and ordering it to use Thunder on them, sending them flying.

"LOOKS LIKE WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!..." was what Team Rocket said before disappearing with a twinkle in the sky.

"Stupid thing, how am I supposed to get these Pokémon to the Professor now!?" groaned Clemont with the same frustration when his $1000 dollar spy camera got smashed by Zekrom. Of course he didn't just "get" the money, but that's irrelevant to this.

By that point, Scizor jumped up behind Clemont so stealthy that he didn't hear it come up.

"That's a good question Citron," called Ash, causing the inventor to turn around. Scizor then grabbed him by his collar and jumped out the balloon bringing him to Ash.

"I thought you were better than this, to say that the world will be shocked is an understatement," snarled Ash before he head butted him, knocking him out just as Officer Jenny and police arrived on the scene.

"We'll take it from here Mr. Ketchum," said Jenny. Ash handed Clemont to her in which she literally dumped him in her car and drove off along with the rest of the police. A couple of minutes later, Ash's friends arrived.

"What happened Ash?" asked May holding Manaphy's hand.

"Clemont decided to join Team Rocket, that turned out to be a very poor career choice," Ash explained making them laugh.

"Mr. Goodshow wants you to know that round 5 is about to start," stated Lugia and the others smirked evilly.

"Well then, I do believe you have a flower to wilt Ash," Arceus commented making them laugh harder as they walked to the stadium.

* * *

"Welcome to round 5!" boomed Goodshow as the big screen showed this day's match:

ASH KETCHUM VS MISTY WATERFLOWER

"Get ready to be sent to loser city! Go Togekiss!" she shouted before the ref was about to start talking and a very mad glare was received from him.

Ash on the other hand was intrigued. "I thought she released her egg back at the Mirage Kingdom in Hoenn. I wonder how she got it back..."

"As I was about to say," snapped the ref. "This match between Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower will now begin! Each trainer will use 5 Pokémon and starting from this round, substitutions are not allowed," he explained, glaring at Misty all the while who shivered.

" _I want to settle this Ash,"_ said Pikachu who jumped out of Ash's jacket, wanting to get revenge after it charmed him in Johto.

"BATTLE BEGIN!" The ref broke the silence and Misty went to offence straight away, which proved to be a bad idea on her part.

"Start with Aura Sphere!" she shouted without thinking. Togekiss charged up a blue ball and threw it at Pikachu.

However, Ash was prepared. _"Use Iron Tail to reflect it,"_ Ash said by telepathy. Just as the sphere was about to hit Pikachu, his tail turned as hard as iron and hit it with enough force to send back to Togekiss.

Obviously, Misty was not in her right mind as she completely forgot that Aura Sphere was not dodge able. "Dodge it Togekiss!" she shouted and the crowd laughed at her just as the attack hit, making it recoil in pain.

"SHUT UP!" Misty shouted shocking everyone. "Use Metronome now!" she yelled and Togekiss glowed white and... splashed on the ground making everyone, including Ash and the champions, roar out in laughter. Her face turned red from rage and embarrassment.

"Just use Air Slash and finish it!" Misty shouted. Togekiss was about to launch it when Ash stopped her.

" _Use Thunderbolt, NOW!"_ he ordered hastily by telepathy, and Pikachu fired the bolt of lightning before the Jubilee Pokémon could launch the attack.

"Use Extremespe..." but she never finished as Togekiss flew up to Misty and snatched her poke ball, using Aura Sphere on it and flew off.

"Since Misty's Togekiss abandoned her, that counts as a win for Pikachu!" the ref explained.

" _Looks like she couldn't handle all the pressure..."_ said Pikachu rather sadly as he returned to Ash's jacket.

"YOU STUPID POKEMON! AFTER ALL I DID FOR YOU, THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME!?" Misty screamed in disbelief.

"HEY! If you hate Pokémon like Airisu does, you must have a serious problem!" a Pokémon lover shouted causing words of hate to be delivered to Misty.

"Go Gyarados!" was all Misty said as she sent out her water snake for battle which roared for action.

"Lunatone, show her what we think!" Ash called out. He sent his moon which got worried as soon as she saw the Atrocious Pokémon.

" _Are you sure about this Ash? The type matchup is not a good one,"_ she stated nervously.

" _Don't worry, we will beat that water snake into next week,"_ assured Ash, filling Lunatone with newfound confidence.

"Use Dragon Dance Gyarados!" Misty called and the snake did a dance and its attack and speed rose.

"Use Cosmic Power!" Ash countered and Lunatone absorbed power from space and its defences rose.

"Now use Hydro Pump to send that rock to Pluto!" she called and Gyarados fired a jet of water from its mouth.

" _Use Psychic to send it back,"_ Ash countered by telepathy. Misty's urge to reach for her mallet grew even stronger as she saw the Hydro Pump turn around and hit Gyarados.

"Come on Gyarados! Use Dragon Tail!" she shouted, very annoyed. Gyarados's tail glowed green and swung towards Lunatone.

"Use Ice Beam!" Ash commanded and a beam of ice came from Lunatone's mouth hitting the tail, freezing it and due to the laws of gravity, slammed on the ground hurting it.

"Use Psywave!" Ash said and Lunatone fired a wavy psychic power towards Gyarados.

"Destroy it with Hydro Pump!" Misty shouted arrogantly and just before it could launch it, a powerful psychic power came from the sky and struck Gyarados hard. You see, when Ash commanded Lunatone to use Cosmic Power, he also told Lunatone to use Future Sight while Gyarados was dancing around so Misty couldn't see past it.

To add insult to injury, the force of the Future Sight made Gyarados fall over for the Psywave to hit it dead on in the 's luck was better than Misty's because the attack dealt maximum power.

" _Use Charge Beam,"_ Ash spoke by telepathy and Lunatone fired a beam of electricity at Gyarados. It roared in pain due to the double weakness. As if that wasn't enough for Misty, Lunatone's special attack rose.

"Get up and use Hyper Beam!" Misty yelled and Gyarados painfully got up and fired a massive beam from its mouth.

" _Use Protect, than Stone Edge,"_ Ash ordered by telepathy and a green shield surrounded Lunatone protecting it from the beam. Then pointed rocks surrounded Lunatone and flew towards Gyarados so fast that Misty couldn't do anything to counter as the rocks hit Gyarados.

"GYARADOS!" Misty cried in horror as the atrocious Pokémon fainted.

"Gyarados is unable to battle! Lunatone wins!" declared the ref.

"NO!" shouted Misty enraged. "How could I lose to you Ketchum!?" she shouted an overused comment.

"Three words Waterflower: years of training," Ash emphasized with his hands making Misty so angry, her face rivalled a tomato.

"ENOUGH! MISTY CALLS..." but she never got to send out her intended Pokémon because Psyduck popped out of its poke ball, making her feel like exploding.

"PSYDUCK! GET BACK IN YOUR POKE BALL RIGHT NOW!" she yelled desperately trying to return Psyduck, but it kept dodging the red light that would send it back if it hit.

"Misty sent out Psyduck which will compete in this round! BEGIN!" The ref decided to do something as he was getting bored from not doing his job.

"Lunatone, use Earthquake to put it out of its misery," Ash said emotionless, while Misty just glared at it. She knew Psyduck wasn't going to endure the attack so he just left it for dead like Brock with Ludicolo.

TWO SECONDS LATER...

"Psyduck is unable to battle! Lunatone is the winner!" The ref's voice was heard throughout the entire stadium.

"Ref, that shouldn't count because I didn't mean to send Psyduck out!" Misty protested.

"Psyduck got sent out, that perfectly counts," snapped the ref with an angry look at Misty. There was no denying that he wanted to get her back for interrupting him.

Misty saw there was no point in arguing so she sent out her next Pokémon. "Misty calls Starmie!" she cried sending out her favourite Pokémon.

Ash returned Lunatone and sent out an old favourite. "Primeape, time for payback." Ash sent out his old monkey Pokémon for battle which surprised his friends.

" _Ash, I didn't know you got your old Pokémon back,"_ Arceus asked by telepathy.

" _I did when I went to the Pokémon centre before the round, had a chat with his owner,"_ Ash explained which made sense.

"Starmie! Use Psychic!" Misty said breaking the conversation, as Starmie's jewel-face glowed blue.

"Break free," said Ash surprising everyone. Primeape was surrounded by the blue light but it thrashed and broke free easily.

Misty growled knowing that idea was out of the question. "Use Water Pulse!" she called and Starmie launched a series of water rings towards Primeape.

" _Dodge it and use Cross Chop!"_ Ash commanded by telepathy. Primeape dodged the rings and gave a dual handed chop which sent it flying into the same wall where Cilan's Crustle ended up.

"Get up and use Power Gem!" Misty shouted, agitated. Starmie got out of the star shaped crater and summoned enhanced rocks out of nowhere and launched them at Primeape.

"Dynamic Punch," Ash said. Primeape's fist glowed with power and destroyed the incoming rocks easily.

" _Use Dig,"_ Ash ordered by telepathy and Primeape went underground. _"Get underneath it and use Close Combat."_ The next thing Starmie knew, it was being punched and kicked ruthlessly by a Primeape that remerged so fast that Misty could only watch helplessly as Starmie got slammed into the crater.

"C'mon Starmie! Get up!" Misty urged, completely ignoring its condition.

"End this with Thunder Punch!" commanded Ash and in an instant Starmie was fried and out.

"Starmie is unable to battle! Primeape wins!" the ref declared, making the crowed cheer for Ash and ignore Misty.

"What about me!?" she yelled snatching everybody's attention.

"You're a loser and an idiot! How you became a Gym Leader is beyond me!" someone shouted and the crowd roared with laughter at Misty and called her an idiot.

"SHUT UP! GO BLASTOISE!" she screamed after a minute. The Blastoise looked like it didn't want to battle which made Ash feel sorry for it.

"And now my final calling card, my friend, destroy this traitor!" shouted Ash as he threw a poke ball and out came Genesect.

"BUG!" screamed Misty who had a phobia of bugs. "Blastoise! Use Hydro Pump! KILL IT! KILL IT!" she screamed and Blastoise fired a stream of water from its cannons.

" _You know what to do,"_ Ash said by telepathy and Genesect went into its hover board form, dodged the attack, flew to Blastoise's stomach and fired an electric-type Techno Blast into it, making it faint instantly causing her to scream in horror at it.

"It's just a bug! Don't lose your head over it!" someone yelled, the laughing from the crowd was aimed at Misty.

At that point Misty flipped. She ran towards Ash with her mallet, in an attempt to beat his head in. But when she reached halfway across the battlefield, Genesect appeared in front of her making her shriek in terror. She swung her mallet at it, only to miss and Genesect to slam into her and she fell heavily on to the ground. It then grabbed her mallet and used Techno Blast on it, destroying it.

Just then the Police arrived. "Misty Waterflower, you are under arrest for attempted assault!" She then went on about the right to remain silent and eventually took her away.

"Ash Ketchum is the winner like last round!" declared the ref. Unlike round 4, everyone actually cheered this time because Misty was worse than Cilan. Ash then raised his hand in a victory pose and walked off.

* * *

 **And Ash's first friend has been wilted! Some people see Misty as a pest and I can see why after writing this.**

 **I was going to use Kyogre, but then Misty's fear of bugs came to mind so I put Genesect in.**

 **Next round is everyone's favourite pip-squeak Max! If you can guess who's the opponent in the final battle, than please don't spoil it.**

 **I'll try to answer any questions and good-bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hark! Chapter 12 has appeared! This means there's not long to go in this story! This chapter and the next two are the only chapters remaining.**

 **Thor94: How did you know that Jirachi was going to be in this chapter?**

 **23StellaOrgana: No they are not sisters.**

 **FanficCrossoverMaster15: I was about to ask you what you meant then I rembered Ash and Gary being friends and him meeting Serena so thanks for that.**

 **DarkEnigma95: Now you can see why I didn't use Kyogre. I agree with Conway being creepy, he's the equivalent of Tracey except that he stalks one person instead of a lot of Pokémon.**

 **Animeandgamerlover2: Thanks!**

 **The Norwegian Dragon: Did you hear that? That was the sound of me sweatdropping.**

 **Kriber: Oh yeah, I'm gonna beat him hard. I think he's a bit too arrogant for his own good.**

 **Guest: I WAS going to have Max realise his mistakes and join Ash, but I decided not to, I'm gonna make him do something I should have done with Misty.**

 **Pokémon doesn't belong to me. If it did, Ash would come higher in the leagues.**

 **NOTE: Items and Pokémon that the final trainer is going to have will be labelled as ? Don't ask me what they mean because I'm not spoiling it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I won't let you down sir!" Max saluted, as Oak handed him 6 bags of X Attack and X Spc. Attack.

"Very good Max, you are the only one who can beat Ketchum," Oak said using his strongest grandfatherly persona.

"Yes Sir! But what will happen if I'm found out?" Max asked, worried.

"If the police come, Gary will delay them so you can make a getaway," Oak reassured making Max calm down.

"Gary's still here?" Max asked with a bit of shock.

"Yes, he is camping at the police station right now," Oak explained. "Now get into Ketchum's room," he ordered, making Max run off.

" _Okay, I can do this. All I need to do is make Ketchum think I'm on his side"_ Max thought as he neared his targets.

* * *

"Well, I say we go back to the hotel room to get some rest," Ash proposed. They all happily agreed and were about to go when they saw someone coming out of an alley.

"Psst Ash! Over here!" came the hushed voice of Max from an alley.

"Why should I Maple?" Ash spat back.

"Because I need to tell you something!" Max pleaded.

"What do you think Ash?" asked Arceus suspiciously. Said trainer took a minute to respond.

"Fine," he decided. "But I'm warning you Maple, if you try anything, you shall regret the day you were ever born," Ash threatened. He walked down the alley as Max stepped back to make room.

"Ash, I want to tell you that I'm sorry," Max confessed catching Ash off guard. He used his psychic powers to look into Max's head to check if he was telling the truth, and found out that he was.

"I have no idea what to say Max, you betrayed me five years ago but here you are begging for forgiveness..." Ash summarised with Max nodding eagerly.

"I'll need some time to think this over," Ash decided. Max nodded one last time and walked off as Ash went back to his friends.

"What was that Ash?" asked May with interest especially when her brother had something to say.

"Max apologized and tried to repair our friendship," Ash explained as the others (May especially) were shocked at his change of mind.

"But why?' asked Lugia wondering what could have possibly caused the boy to change sides.

"It could be that he finally accepted the reality of what he's doing," Ash explained, making sense of the situation.

At that moment, May ran down the alley to see if Max was still there, he was but he was about to leave.

"Max wait!" she cried making him stop. He turned around in time to see May rush up to him and pulled him into a brotherly hug.

"Sorry May, I have to get ready. Professor Oak said he'll kill me if I don't do what he says," Max lied.

"What did he get you to do?" asked Ash who walked in listening to their conversation.

"He told me to use these 6 bags of X Attacks and X Spc. Attacks to beat you," Max explained even though he made a big mistake by telling him his plans. But by the time he realised this, it was too late.

"Well, don't. Stay with us and throw those drugs out, we'll protect you," Ash decided, making Max force a look of delight onto his face.

"But..." Ash began and Max made some of the happiness drain from his face. "If you want to prove that you really have changed sides, stay with us at all times. Is that agreed?" he inquired.

"Of course Ash! I'll do anything to get our friendship back!" Max replied and Ash smiled for the first time in this entire conversation.

"Well then," started Ash as he reached in Max's pocket and threw the X drugs in the dumpster that was conveniently behind them. "Let's go and retreat to our hotel room, you can share a room with May."

Max made his jaw drop wide open to fake shock. He stayed like this for the journey back to the hotel room as May held his hand and carried him back.

" _Heh, too easy,"_ he thought to himself evilly.

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE...**

" _This is getting bad, I'm running out of followers and pretty soon it's my turn,"_ thought Oak who had teleported back to his laboratory by his Hypno.

" _What will I do when it is?"_ he rattled his brains out for an idea. Just when he was about to give up, he thought of something.

" _That's it! I'll get an old friend's help and put Ketchum in his place!"_ he thought excitedly as he rushed to the phone.

"Hello Giovanni? It's me Oak, I need some... help here," Oak spoke nervously.

"Ah Oak, it's such a rare occurrence to hear you beg for my assistance. Especially since you caused the loss of our new grunts which have served us greatly," Giovanni growled into the phone while patting his Persian which purred in response.

"Please sir, I need "The Thing" Oak protested being sure to call their secret weapon by its code name in case they were being overheard or spied on.

"Normally I would, but since you cost me greatly Oak, NO, I, DON'T, THINK, SO," Giovanni empathized causing Oak to pale drastically.

"But sir..." the shocked professor started. "No, you make us lose half of our grunts and now you are begging for our most expensive tools Team Rocket has. I have heard enough Oak. You are fired, good day," was all Giovanni snarled before hanging up.

"DAMN HIM!" shouted Oak, outraged that he lost his main source of income.

"Oh well..." he muttered angrily and walked over to a painting where he moved it and there was a vault in the wall. Inside the vault was a key which he grabbed and then made his way over to his award for world's best professor. (Which of course, he didn't earn.)

" _At least I have my own share,"_ he thought as he lifted up the award and put the key in a hole which opened a passageway.

When he reached the end of the passage, he opened a briefcase which contained ?s inside it.

"Now to see if Max reported back," decided Oak. He took the ?s and went back to his TV-phone where Max just so happened to be calling him.

"Max my good lad! What have you found out about Ketchum?" Oak demanded in his grandfatherly persona once more as Max began to recall what he got.

"I faked being sorry and they took me to their hotel room where I snuck out when I was sure they were asleep and I'm now calling you," Max explained how he got in their room.

"Yes, that's amazing. But what IMPORTANT details did you find out?" Oak asked,resulting in Max getting excited.

"Well, I first found out that Ash has a bond with all the legendary Pokémon on the planet!" Max explained looking as if he were champion of the world.

"I already knew that, but what else did you find?" Oak snapped impatiently.

"Not only that, but his bodyguard is a Lugia!" Max said in a hushed voice. Oak was shocked. "Not to mention that kid of theirs is May's Manaphy!" continued Max, shocking Oak even more.

"Well done Max, have you used the stat enchanters yet?" asked Oak, hoping that the juvenile didn't mess up.

"Well... about that..." Max started and explained how Ash threw the drugs into the dumpster. Oka was infuriated.

"Well thankfully I've got the last of my stock so you better use it," ordered Oak and the drugs were sent to Max.

"Yes sir Professor Oak! I'll crush Ketchum! You'll see!" cheered Max, reverting back to his cocky arrogant self before hanging up. Oak shook his head in annoyance at the kid's attitude.

"Really now, just because he got enhanced Pokémon does not mean he is going to beat Ketchum," Oak muttered to himself before sending out his Hypno and teleporting back to the stadium.

* * *

"Ash! Wake up!" cried Arceus shaking Ash awake.

"What happened? Has Oak arrived? Are we being invaded? Has Goodshow cancelled the tournament!?" Ash spoke rapidly from being woken up early.

"I wish it were that simple," Arceus said with slight amusement. "What happened was that the kid Max has lied to us and told the Hated One our secrets!"

"But how!? I checked his mind! It looked like he was being honest!" Ash exclaimed amazed, as they got dressed and rushed to the central room, where Arceus went to wake up May and Manaphy.

"I checked it out, it turns out he was using a mind changer to make us think he was," Lugia told Ash with the same anger as when his friend and her child were captured by Team Rocket in the Whirl Islands.

"Well in that case, we're not safe here," Ash said. "We need to get back to the Hall fast." Indeed they could hear rushed footsteps of a mob towards their room. Thankfully, Arceus came back with a groggy May and Manaphy.

"What's happening Papa?" asked Manaphy innocently.

"Max lied to us, he told Oak your identities and he told the press. Those footsteps you're hearing is the whole hotel out hunting for us," Ash explained, scaring Manaphy.

"They're in there!" shouted someone outside the door and they started to bash down the door.

"Let's get outta here!" Ash shouted and he teleported all of them back to the hall just as the door came crashing down.

* * *

It was another normal day in the Hall of Origins. All the legendaries were there doing their own business. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and when it faded, Ash and his friends were standing there with the legendaries in their Pokémon forms.

" **Welcome back Lord Ash, Lady Arceus,"** the legends greeted.

" **Good morning everyone,** " responded Ash. **"Because of the Hated One giving away my friends' identities, we had no choice but to retreat,"** Ash explained why they were there, causing the legends to growl in anger.

" **In fact, I don't think Arceus and the rest of you can't go down there without the risk of being captured,"** Ash said, and the legends groaned with sadness.

" **But don't worry. By tomorrow, the Hated One will be brought to justice!"** Ash cheered everyone up making them smile with happiness. If there was one thing they were all looking forward to, it was the Hated One receiving his overdue beating.

" **I think that explains the situation just fine, back to work everyone!"** Ash commanded. The legends went back to work as Ash and his friends left.

" **Well, I guess that's the end of your adventure guys,"** Ash stated sadly but it didn't upset them.

" **Don't worry Ash, it's the Hated One's fault, not yours, In any case, it's been a pleasure to serve as your protector My Lord,"** assured Lugia as he left to do his duties.

"And Ash, we'll be here for you whatever path you choose," encouraged May while Manaphy was looking at Ash like he was her hero.

" **And when the Hated One falls, we shall build a peaceful world. Just you and me,"** Arceus said nuzzling Ash.

" **...Thank you,"** was what Ash said before pulling her into a kiss with their mouths if Arceus's even have them. He then teleported to the stadium leaving a laughing May and Manaphy duo, while Arceus just stood there red in the face.

" **Lady Arceus! We've got the battle in an observer glass! It's about to start!"** Rayquaza's voice boomed down the hallway so loudly that it knocked May over causing her to let go of Manaphy who started crying.

"You can go on ahead, I'll calm Manaphy," May told Arceus who nodded and went down the hall, while May scooped Manaphy up and tried to soothe her. She was going to be there for awhile.

* * *

"Welcome to the semi-finals! If Ash Ketchum doesn't show up in 60 seconds, he will be disqualified!" Goodshow stated rather angrily that the island population would attempt to catch the Chosen One.

Thankfully he didn't get to do such things as there was a bright light and Ash was standing where it faded.

"Well then! I guess you can forget what I said!" Goodshow said as the big screen showed today's match:

ASH KETCHUM VS MAX MAPLE

"The battle between Max Maple and Ash Ketchum will now begin! Each trainer will use 5 Pokémon and substitutions are not allowed!" the ref explained the rules even though he didn't need to.

"It's time you got sent back to whatever place you came from! Go Breloom!" Max shouted arrogantly, and sent out his Mushroom Pokémon which looked frenzied.

"Flygon, it's your time to shine," Ash said and released his sand dragon which eyed its opponent suspiciously.

"BATTLE BEGIN!" shouted the ref with curiosity as to why the Breloom was so jumpy.

"Breloom! Use Sky Uppercut and end this!" Max shouted with arrogance that could rival a thief stealing diamonds. Breloom put its palm out and jumped at Flygon in an uppercut at a surprisingly fast speed. Ash didn't have time to react as the attack actually hurt Flygon to the point where it got slammed into the wall. This confirmed Ash's suspicions and opened a telepathic link with Goodshow.

" _It's just as I thought, he's using drugs,"_ Ash's message reached Goodshow whose eyes widened in surprise.

" _I'll get the police,"_ he replied and he was about to when Ash stopped him.

" _No, wait until he's down to three Pokémon, then you can do whatever you want with him."_ Ash told him his idea which Goodshow didn't look so happy about, but he silently agreed to nonetheless.

"Use Seed Bomb!" Max shouted bringing Ash out of the link, just in time to see Breloom fire explosive seeds at Flygon.

" _Use Protect, then Aerial Ace,"_ Ash ordered by telepathy. Flygon barley got a green shield up in time as the seed bombs did such massive damage to the shield, that it actually cracked. When the shield disappeared, Flygon flew at outstanding speed and hit Breloom with a blow that had four times the power thanks to the type advantage.

"Now use Fire Blast!" Ash commanded and Flygon fired a person shaped blast of fire at Breloom which travelled at an incredibly fast speed. However, Breloom's Focus Sash activated and it barley survived the hit.

"Use Brick Break now!" Max tried to deliver a blow, but Breloom was weakened so it moved slower than it did a few minutes ago.

" _Use Earthquake now!"_ Ash said and Flygon slammed on the ground making it shake and there was a Breloom face first on it a second later.

"Breloom is unable to battle! Flygon wins!" the ref declared.

"How did you beat my Breloom Ketchum!?" Max demanded to know how he managed to beat his drugged up Breloom.

"Answer my question first: how did you get so strong?" Ash inquired causing Max's heart to race which due to Ash's psychic powers, was noticed, earning him a look from the Arceus in disguise.

"Lots of training for your information!" Max retorted hoping Ash would buy it.

"Sure, sure," Ash groaned with boredom making Max fume.

"This will show you! Go Gallade!" Max boasted and sent out his long-time friend which looked just as frenzied as Breloom was.

"My friend, it is time for judgement!" Ash said and sent out his Staraptor which lowered Gallade's attack with its ability, Intimidate.

"End it with Stone Edge!" Max shouted making Gallade spaz out a bit before launching pointed stones at Staraptor.

"Dodge it," Ash commanded knowing exactly what Max was going to do as the Sinnoh bird dodged all the rocks.

"Use Close Combat!" Max made the biggest mistake ever as Staraptor charged towards Gallade using Brave Bird. When it reached it, the two struggled to overpower one another until Staraptor started to tire.

Ash actually got worried for the first time in the tournament and had to do something, quick.

" _Use Sand Attack! NOW!"_ Ash shouted by telepathy and Staraptor struggled to create sand to its wings. When it did, the pressure sent it up to its mouth where the bird blew it into Gallade's face, making it cry out and Staraptor saw its chance and charged through the weak spot, successfully making Gallade fall over.

" _Use Roost,"_ Ash ordered by telepathy again and while Gallade struggled to get up, Staraptor planted itself on the ground and healed the recoil damage received from Brave Bird.

When Gallade got up, Max wasn't thinking right and that cost him. "Use Leaf Blade!" he commanded recklessly.

" _Use Close Combat,"_ Ash counted in the most noble and ancient language of telepathy. Gallade was fast, but Staraptor was faster as it was up in the Pokémon's face in an instant, and hammered at it with its most powerful attacks sending it to the ground. It did not get up.

"NO! This is all wrong! I'M supposed to beat you Ketchum! YOU'RE CHEATING!" Max accused, making Ash and the watching legendaries laugh at him.

"And what evidence do you have to prove it?" Ash countered. Max was about to say something when he realised he didn't have anything to prove. He face palmed himself for forgetting this piece of information.

"I thought so," Ash taunted making the cheater's face go red with rage.

"THIS WILL GET YOU! GO SCEPTILE!" Max screamed. He sent out his starter which jumped about while babbling random nonsense and the crowd looked at it funny.

"Well Max, you lied to us and now you pay," Ash growled as he sent out his Charizard which roared for battle, making Sceptile stop and shake in fear.

"YOU CAN DO IT SCEPTILE! MEGA EVOLVE! NOW!" Max tried to gain an advantage despite the situation as the grass lizard transformed into its Mega Evolved form.

"Not bad, see if it can match up to this," Ash said as he pressed his key stone, making Charizard Mega Evolve into its Mega Charizard Y form, causing the sun to intensify thanks to its ability Drought. Now this would be a battle of the titans.

Everyone knew that Max had a disadvantage, but never theless, he foolishly wouldn't give up as pride took over him.

"Use Leaf Blade!" Max shouted making battle enthusiasts face palm as Sceptile's blades on its hands grew sharper. It jumped towards Charizard at such an extremely fast speed that when it hit, it normally wouldn't do much. But thanks to the drugs, it actually made Charizard flinch in pain.

" _Hang in there and use Steel Wing with Flamethrower!"_ Ash countered with a combo move. Charizard flew towards Secptile which Max ordered to dodge, however this proved to be a very big mistake on his part as the lizard dragon got hit by a Flamethrower in the direction which it was dodging. Thanks to Secptile's dual dragon typing, it wasn't very effective as it merely flinched and that was that Charizard needed to hit wings of steel which rose Charizard's defence.

" _Hit it with Air Slash before it gets to move again!"_ Ash ordered hastily. Charizard raised its fist and launched a slash made of atoms at Sceptile. This was super effective as the Hoenn starter fell on the ground, but it quickly got up jumping around like a crazed maniac.

"Don't let me down Secptile! Use Dragon Pulse NOW!" Max shouted angrily. However Secptile was not thinking right, (no points for guessing why), and fired the attack in random directions. Thankfully the barrier protecting the crowed activated and they were shielded from the attack.

"Max Maple! Control your Pokémon right now or you will be disqualified!" the ref boomed angrily while Max desperately tried not to humiliate himself.

"Sceptile! Stop this right now!" Max yelled in wild desperation but to no avail. Secptile just continued to fire Dragon Pulses, Energy Balls, and Leaf Storms at the crowd. The barrier was clearly damaged as it was begging to crack, which scared everyone.

"SCEPTILE! STOP!" Max screamed and Sceptile stopped this time. But it didn't stop at Max's cry of desperation; it stopped because Charizard was laughing at it for losing its mind which infuriated Sceptile.

" Scep..." but he never got to issue a command or do anything as Sceptile launched its strongest Leaf Storm, which actually wasn't very strong due to the fact that the Leaf Storms used on the crowd lowered its special attack to the lowest that it can go.

" _Use Fire Blast and end this,"_ Ash ordered devoid of emotion, as a person pointed shape of fire speed towards Secptile. Thanks to the power boost from Drought, it overpowered the storm of leaves and hit Sceptile dead on, making it fall to the ground, yet it somehow got up.

Ash ordered out loud this time. "Use Dragon Claw, and sure enough, the round was pretty much over. The ref tried to announce Ash's victory before the attack connected with the drugged Pokémon.

"Sceptile is unable to battle, Char..." that was however as far as he got before the attack hit Sceptile, making it revert back to its normal form, and it fainted.

"Charizard wins!" he finished causing cheers and praises for Ash who was talking to Goodshow by telepathy.

" _All right sir, Maple has lost three of his illegally enhanced Pokémon, do whatever you want with him,"_ Ash spoke.

Goodshow explained the situation that he was facing. _"The Police are on their way, but they were attacked by Gary Oak who they stopped to arrest him, you can have one more."_

" _Damn Oak for sending his final lap dog to delay the inevitable. To be honest, there was Pokémon I wanted to use, an old friend against him anyway,"_ Ash told Goodshow, who smiled evilly.

"Professor? Where did you go?" Max's annoying voice rang throughout the arena as Ash wondered where the Hated One ran off to...

* * *

? Use Thunderbolt now!" the Hated One's voice called as his Pokémon fired a devastating bolt of lightning at its target, so it fainted instantly. It then got absorbed by a ? that Oak threw and the wild ? got affected by the object, making it obey Oak's every command.

"Soon Ketchum... Soon..." he muttered as he saw a wild ? which was his next target.

* * *

"JIRACHI!?" Max's shocked voice was heard in a 10 mile radius as his old friend appeared out of Ash's poke ball.

" _You betrayed my friend Max, and now I will make sure you suffer,"_ Jirachi's voice went through Max's head like a snake striking its target.

"DOESN'T MATTER! I WILL DESTROY YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW! USE FORCE PALM!" Max screamed as his drugged Hariyama rushed towards Jirachi.

" _I thought you were better than this Maxwell, I guess I was wrong"_ Jirachi expressed his disappointment as he used Psychic to send Hariyama flying into a wall.

"Get up Hariyama! NOW!" Max screamed not caring about its condition as it barley got up.

" _Forgive me good Pokémon,"_ Jirachi said sadly as he used an Energy Ball on it, knocking it out.

Just then the Police arrived and handcuffed Max. "Max Maple, you are under arrest for illegally enhancing Pokémon!" she declared, sending the crowd in a frenzy of booing and food throwing.

"NO NO NO!" Max screamed as he was thrown into the car next to a sulking Gary Oak as they drove off.

"Show us your Lugia Ash!" someone cried out and Ash saw this as an opportunity to teleport back to the Hall of Origins.

 **Phew! That was my longest chapter yet! I'll try to make the battles longer next chapter. I promise.**

 **As for Gary, I wasn't sure what scheme he was going to pull, so I made him try to delay the police from reaching Max. As you can see, it didn't work.**

 **Next chapters the FINAL BATTLE! If you figured out who the opponent is, then please don't spoil it and give yourself a pat on the back.**

 **Leave a question and I'll try to answer it, and merry Christmas!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is it! The final battle! I can't believe I've made it this far. Thank all of you.**

 **God of the Challenge: Lol to your reaction. Btw, your wish shall be granted in this chapter.**

 **Cutesaralisa: The opponent will be the big challenge in the entire tournament. So I can't just go to town on him.**

 **Animeandgamerlover2 and Thor94: Thanks!**

 **Blackheart: I actually thought of putting Missingno in this chapter but decided against it in the end.**

 **Kriber: You can bet I'll include surprises in this chapter ;)**

 **Guest: Now that you mention it, the fight with Jirachi could have gone for a bit longer. Sorry about that, but I was eager to get the chapter up.**

 **Like always, Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

 **One more thing: the singing bit is a request that I got from God of the Challenge where Ash sings. I knew as soon as I accepted that it was going to be difficult to do, so I tried my best. The song that's featured doesn't belong to me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

" **This is it Ash, your final battle,"** Arceus stated with a tear dropping, as she saw her lover getting ready to face the man who made his life a living hell.

" **Yes, and after today, The Hated One will fall and justice will be brought back to the world at last,"** Ash said giving her a genuine smile. Just then Celebi rushed in looking terrified.

" **I feel it! I feel it! I FEEL IT!"** she shrieked in such a panic that passing legendaries looked at her with open curiosity.

" **Feel what?"** Ash wondered what the time travel Pokémon was freaking out about.

" **The Dark Balls! They have been used again!"** she cried, causing Ash's and Arceus eyes to widen in astonishment.

" _ **I should have seen this coming, Oak has been using his last resort to great effect**_ **,"** Ash worriedly thought to himself.

" **Well don't worry, it will be difficult but I'll manage to beat him."** Ash did his best to calm the smaller Pokémon down but it didn't work.

" **But all the Pokémon that he'll be using will be pure evil and extremely strong!"** Celebi protested.

" **Then again, so are mine,"** Ash countered. Celebi gave up and let Ash go through to the gardens in order to give his Pokémon a speech.

" **Ladies and gentlemen,"** he started wondering how he should say this. **"Oak has been using the Dark Balls,"** he carefully explained, shocking all the Pokémon.

" **This will not be easy, in fact I am pretty sure we will experience losses for the first time in the entire tournament,"** Ash said as clearly as he could, earning him gasps from the entire space.

" **But alas, we must not give up. The Hated One's Pokemon may be dark powered, but we are god powered! We shall create a new era in this world!"** Ash encouraged causing all of them to wildly cheer and the Arceus returned all of his Pokémon to his Ultimatedex. He went back to the meeting room where the portal was ready, receiving cheers from all his friends.

" **Deliver justice for us Ash!"** Palkia boomed.

" **Go, and do what your father could not,"** Ho-Oh stated.

" **All your hard work is about to pay off!"** Zekrom said.

" **I believe in you Ash! So you better not let us down!"** Landorus ordered more than cheered.

" **Made sure he suffers a grizzly fate!"** Azelf shouted excitedly for the first time in 1,000 years.

" **Give him an Areoblast from me!"** Lugia chanted and many more praises came as Ash neared the portal.

" **It's time,"** Ash said with grim determination. He returned a legendary to his arsenal and entered the portal which closed as soon he disappeared.

" **Do you think Ash will actually be able to beat The Hated One?"** Darkrai asked. The remaining legends looked at him funny as if to say: " **What the hell did you just say!?"**

" **Of course he will! Papa can beat anyone!"** Manaphy chirped from her seat, everyone else agreeing with her as the observer glass started up...

* * *

"This is it Ladies and Gentlemen! The final battle of the tournament of legends!" shouted Goodshow and the entire stadium to rumble from the cheers from all the excitement.

"And so please give a warm welcome to seasoned Pokémon Trainer and criminal catcher, ASH KETCHUM!" Goodshow declared, making a gesture towards the legendary trainer who teleported in to avoid being mobbed by fans and reporters.

"And his opponent: a man who has come out of retirement who has crushed all in his path, PROFESSOR SAMUEL OAK!" Ash's jaw dropped, he had no idea that Oak was competing in the tournament. Sure enough, The Hated One came out with an evil grin on his face.

"I have waited for this day Ketchum, the day when I can finally end you," Oak spat, causing gasps and whispers from the crowd.

"So did I Hated One, so did I," Ash said in a quietly, glaring at the old man who glared back.

"Now before we begin the battle, let us all sing the Legend Island Battle Frontier Anthem!" Goodshow insisted. Everyone except Ash and Oak stood up and sang the song.

 _Flying over darkened skies that battle will call._

 _Distant angels crying in the eye of the storm._

 _And the world falls under the starlight shining from heavens below._

 _Long years of pain and sorrow searching for more._

 _Cry for the touch of angels never before._

 _And stars fall on the horizon onwards and up through the pain._

At this point, Ash started singing along with amazing enthusiasm.

 _Ride the wind and fight the demon steel shining bright._

 _Standing together forever onwards towards flames burning strong._

 _Hot wind in hell of pain and sorrow now and ever onwards._

 _We stare into the dawn of a new world!_

The song ended with the ref taking his place and explaining the rules in a scared tone.

"The battle between Ash Ketchum and Samuel Oak will now begin! Each trainer will use six Pokémon and the battle is over when all six Pokémon on one side are unable to battle!" The ref explained the rules then scampered away from the arena, with Ash wondering what had gotten into him.

"It's time Heracross, teach him a thing or two!" Oak yelled and sent his Pokémon out of its Dark Ball, which looked stronger than normal Heracross's do. In fact, Ash could feel the power radiating off it.

"Pikachu, show it what you can do, _and use Quick Attack,_ " Ash said, adding that last part by telepathy. The mouse Pokémon jumped out of his jacket and sped towards the evil Pokémon, but Oak figured Ash would do something like that.

"Use Brick Break!" Oak's voice rang out. When Pikachu got near, it was sent back again by Heracross's powerful chop, which had struck as soon as it got close into the wall.

Oak commanded, "Now use Megahorn!" Heracross bent down and charged at Pikachu with its horrifying power directed to its horn.

Dodge it!" shouted Ash nervously and Pikachu BARELY evaded the attack, making Heracross get its horn stuck in the ground where the mouse was.

"Use Electro Ball now!" Ash shouted, hoping to gain an advantage. But he didn't because Heracross quickly got out of the hole and dodged, just as the attack was about to hit.

Oak countered, "Use Stone Edge!" The next thing Pikachu knew, it was being pelted at with pointed stones that cancelled the attack by sending it sprawling heavily on the ground.

"End it with Earthquake!" Oak snarled. Heracross was about to slam on the ground when Pikachu jumped up at the very last second.

" _Use Thunderbolt now!"_ Ash attempted to inflict damage from a distance which briefly worked, but it merely stood up after the attack, proving its formidable power.

"Use Megahorn again!" Oak shouted and Heracross flew towards Pikachu with its horn at maximum power.

" _Counter with Iron Tail!"_ Ash commanded by telepathy. Pikachu's tail turned as hard as iron which forcefully clashed against Heracross. The two struggled to overpower each other. It went on for about forty seconds when the two started to tire.

Ash hastily called, _"use Thunderbolt!"_ and Pikachu mustered its strength to charge up electricity. Heracross staggered with the impact therefore making the Iron Tail connect with it, hitting it hard.

"Use Electro Ball!" Ash commanded. Pikachu threw a ball at the bug Pokémon which ended up doing significant damage to the speed difference.

However the dual Fighting-Bug type refused to give up. It quickly got up from the ground.

"Use Close Combat with Megahorn!" Oak made a combo move causing his evil Pokémon to rush towards Pikachu while punching, kicking and hitting the air with its horn, like a maniac.

"Use Dig!" Ash said and Pikachu dug underground and Oak blindly fell for his trap.

"Use Earthquake!" he foolishly countered, and that proved to be a big mistake on his part.

" _Come up and use Quick Attack with Volt Tackle!"_ Ash spoke by telepathy. Pikachu's eyes widened at the double powered attack. Just as the ground shook from the impact of Heracross jumping on the ground, Pikachu emerged. When it was in the air, it powered itself with lightning and hit Heracross with an electrified tackle which made Heracross collapse and fall face first.

"Use Grass Knot!" Ash said and Pikachu made grass appear from the ground. This snagged Heracross's limbs, however it broke free just in time to see Pikachu throw an Electro Ball at its face, which did a lot of damage.

Just as it was about to get up, Ash delivered the finishing blow. "Use Thunder at full power!" he cried. Pikachu used his strongest Thunder at Heracross which didn't withstand it, as it fainted upon contact.

"Not bad Ketchum, but can you defeat this?" Oak asked as he got out another Dark Ball. Out came an extremely evil and powerful Ursaring which shook the stadium with a massive roar.

" _Pikachu, you're not fit to fight. Get back here now,"_ Ash commanded. Pikachu limped back to Ash's side, he didn't have the energy nor strength to get back in Ash's jacket.

"My friend, it's your turn," Ash said in a hushed voice and sent out Lunatone, who looked a bit scared at the sight of the evil bear.

" _The dark aura is insane! I don't mean to credit The Hated One, but you can't deny that he made a good choice in Pokémon,"_ Lunatone stated.

" _Not the time,"_ was all Ash said, making Lunatone smirk in amusement despite the situation that she was facing.

"Use Hyper Beam!" Oak interrupted their thoughts as a massive beam hit Lunatone dead on, making her slam into the wall.

" _Are you alright!?"_ Ash asked, concerned.

Lunatone floated up to her original position, _"I've been better."_

"Use Gunk Shot!" Oak's voice ran out, and Ursaring fired an unknown poisonous projectile at Lunatone at a fast speed.

" _Use Psychic,"_ Ash countered and Lunatone did just that. She enveloped the projectiles in a blue light and sent them straight back at Ursaring.

"Destroy them," Oak said, catching Ash by surprise. Sure enough, Ursaring swung its claws at the projectiles at blinding speed. Ash indentified the move as Fury Swipes.

" _This is going to take some work,"_ Ash thought to himself as he furiously tried to think of a plan. _"Use Stone Edge!"_ he commanded after a bit of thought, and Lunatone launched pointed stones at Ursaring.

As expected, Oak ordered it to use Fury Swipes to destroy them and that was when Ash made his move.

" _Use Cosmic Power with Rock Polish!"_ Lunatone absorbed power from the moon, rasing its defences as well as cleaning itself and rasing its speed. Ursaring was too busy destroying the rocks to do something.

Ash called, "Use Rock Slide!" And Lunatone made boulders appear out of the sky and land on Ursaring, deftly trapping it at first, but it started to lift the boulders and throw them into walls breaking them into bits.

" _Use Cosmic Polish again!"_ Ash commanded and Lunatone did the same thing again and raised her stats even higher, just in time to see Ursaring throw one of the boulders at her.

"Dodge it!" Ash blurted out making a mistake as Lunatone dodged, but Oak was ready.

"Use Hyper Beam where it's dodging!" he said, making Ash's heart race. Sure enough, the evil bear fired a beam where Lunatone was dodging, hitting her very hard.

"Now use Aerial Ace!" Oak completely caught Ash off guard with this move that Ursaring couldn't learn naturally. Both trainers knew that if it hit, Ash would be in big trouble.

The troubled trainer thought of something, _"use a weak Hypnosis!"._ Lunatone made a weak hypnotic power come out of it which tired and slowed down the bear.

" _Use Ice Beam at its legs!"_ he then said in telepathy like he had been doing for the past battles. Lunatone fired a beam of ice at its legs and it fell over, therefore cancelling out the attack. But it unfortunately broke free really easily.

"Use Gunk Shot!" Oak said desperately and Ursaring fired three unknown poisonous projectiles at the moon, but she was prepared this time.

" _Use Ice Beam!"_ Ash countered and Lunatone fired a beam of ice at the bear, overpowering two of the shots but she couldn't overpower the third.

" _I'm sorry Ash, I can't fight anymore..."_ she managed to gasp, just before being hit by the shot. She fell defeated to the ground.

Ash quickly returned her, slightly surprised; he had expected his Pokémon to fall at The Hated One but never his own friend. His shock grew when he saw Pikachu limp onto the arena.

" _You can't fight Pikachu, come back now,"_ Ash ordered but Pikachu refused.

" _This thing attacked my friend, I will not let that go by me,"_ he growled and Ash understood instantly, even though he knew Pikachu wasn't going to last long.

"Destroy it with Earthquake!" Oak shouted and Ursaring jumped up and slammed on the ground with such force, it actually made a 1.5 earthquake sending people into hysterics that a terrorist had detonated a bomb. Ash however wasn't fazed and calmly made his move.

" _Use Magnet Rise with Thunderbolt!"_ he ordered and Pikachu powered special electricity at its feet making it levitate. It then fired the leftovers at Ursaring which connected, making it stagger due to the damage it received from its fight with Lunatone.

" _Use Grass Knot and then Electro Ball!"_ Pikachu made grass appear around Ursaring's feet and pulled backwards, tripping it over. When it was down, Pikachu threw an electric ball which due to the speed difference, was enough to get it down to the verge of being knocked out.

"Don't give in! Use Hyper Beam now!" Oak shouted angrily and Ursaring used the last of its strength to fire a weakened beam.

"Counter with Thunder!" Pikachu fired its strongest Thunder at the evil bear which collided with the beam, and the two struggled to overpower one another. But the two attacks went right through each other, hitting their respective targets and causing smoke to waft over the whole arena. When it cleared, both Pokémon had fainted.

"I have no idea how you're winning Ketchum, but this ends here. Go Houndoom," Oak growled and sent in his evil fire dog which growled menacingly. Ash was unfazed.

"Go Greninja!" Ash said and sent out his ninja frog which looked threateningly at Houndoom.

Oak said, "Start with Roar!" and Houndoom made sound waves come out of its mouth, hitting Greninja and returning it to its Poke ball. The instant it was gone, Charizard came out of its Poke Ball looking for a challenge.

"Use Fire Blast!" And the evil Houndoom fired a human shaped fire shot at Charizard who merely rolled his eyes.

" _I got this,"_ he said arrogantly, and used Flamethrower to push the attack back. That proved to be a mistake however.

Oak saw Charizard's error and used it to his advantage. "Use Thunder Fang with Flame Charge!" Oak smirked annoyingly. Electricity appeared in Houndoom's mouth. It sped covered in leaping flames towards Charizard at lightning speed. It was so fast that Ash didn't have time to think up a counter strategy. Houndoom hit Charizard in the stomach, while biting it with its enhanced teeth. The fire lizard roared in pain. As if that wasn't enough, Houndoom leaped on its back to avoid the incoming Fire Blast which hit Charizard quite hard.

"Now use Beat Up!" Oak quickly shouted and Houndoom struck Charizard four times with amazing power due to the four reaming super-powered Pokémon that Oak had, making it fall heavily to the ground.

"I should save this for later. But given the circumstances, I think this is a perfect time. Mega Evolve Charizard!" Ash said and Charizard glowed and turned into Mega Charizard Y. Thanks to Drought, the sun intensified.

" _Use Earthquake with Flamethrower!"_ Ash commanded by telepathy and Charizard slammed on the ground sending shockwaves at Houndoom.

"Jump it!" Oak shouted and Houndoom leaped up to avoid the Earthquake. Charizard fired a beam of fire from its mouth, but Oak however was expecting something like this and was prepared.

"Use Hyper Beam!" he said. Houndoom fired a beam of massive power at Charizard which connected with the Flamethrower, causing the two to struggle wildly to overcome each other. This went on for a good three minutes and gradually both started to tire and the beams slowly weakened.

" _Use Solarbeam!"_ Ash commanded after a bit of thought and Charizard (with difficulty) absorbed power from the sun and put it in the Flamethrower which gave it the boost that it needed to push the Hyper Beam back towards Houndoom. When it was sent back to its owner, Houndoom was nowhere to be found except for a hole in the ground.

By the time Ash realized what move Houndoom was using, it was too late. Charizard was bitten by Houndoom's Thunder Fang as soon as it jumped from the ground, making it wheeze in pain.

" _Use Dragon Pulse!"_ Ash quickly ordered. Charizard launched a purple beam at Houndoom making it ricochet off Charizard, crashing on the ground.

"Use Earthquake!" Ash quickly said before Oak could do anything else. Charizard slammed on the ground with success this time as Houndoom took a lot of damage, but thanks to its power, it hung on.

" _Use Steel Wing with Flare Blitz!"_ Ash said and Charizard's wings turned as hard as steel and it enveloped itself in flames as it charged at Houndoom at an insanely fast speed. But Houndoom was as fast, if not faster than Charizard, as it dodged but not fast enough, because it's right leg got scraped by the Steel Wing.

"Use Overheat!" Oak shouted and Houndoom fired a burst of heat at maximum power, hitting Charizard making it groan and slam on the ground, cancelling its previous attack.

"Use Thunder Fang with Flame Charge!" Oak shouted making a combo attack of his own. Houndoom charged at Charizard, covered in flames while its teeth were on fire with electricity.

" _Counter it with Giga Impact!"_ Ash hastily thought up and Charizard flew at Houndoom with amazing speed and slammed it into the wall.

" _Use Earthquake and make sure it doesn't get up!"_ Ash quickly ordered. Charizard slammed on the ground. Houndoom quickly got up but due to the injury on its leg, it couldn't jump and it got hit by the Earthquake making it collapsed on its stomach. It had some trouble getting up due to the punishment it had been taking for the past couple minutes.

"Use Overheat with Giga Impact and Hyper Beam!" shouted Oak not caring at his evil Pokémon's condition at all. It took some time to even remotely charge up the attack, but Houndoom slowly ran towards Charizard looking insanely tired. It looked as if the Dark Ball's effect was wearing off.

"Use Dragon Claw and end this," Ash said in normal voice this time. As Charizard charged towards Houndoom with powerful claws, it sent Ash a look that read "Thank you" before being hit and fainting.

"How is this possible!?" was all Oak shouted, before sending out a Bisharp which uncharacteristically growled and sharpened its blades as if it was about to attack Ash.

"NOW it's your turn," Ash said and sent out Greninja who at first looked upset at being blown away by the Roar, but it faded as soon it saw the evil Bisharp.

" _Finally some action!"_ it said, but then it felt something. _"Ash, I feel funny."_

" _Funny in what way?"_ Ash asked with interest.

" _Funny as in powerful"_ Greninja explained a bit more carefully, making Ash think a bit.

" _Let me know how you feel,"_ he said after a minute of thought with Greninja nodding.

"Use Night Slash with Iron Head!" Oak's horrible voice broke them out of their conversation and Bisharp flew towards Greninja at such amazing speed, that it was a blur to most people. But Ash had powers allowing him to see it.

" _Use Shadow Sneak with Water Shuriken!"_ he commanded and Greninja disappeared into the shadows just as the combo move was about to hit. Unfortunately for Bisharp, its head and claws got stuck in the ground. When it tried to get its parts out, it was bombarded with fast Shurikens made out of water. After the attack connected, it freed itself looking very angry.

"Use..." but Oak couldn't get it to obey him as it used Swords Dance. This gave Ash the opportunity to strike back.

" _Use Hydro Pump!"_ he ordered and before the stat boosting attack could be completed, Bisharp got hit by an amazingly rapid blast of water, which sent it staggering therefore cancelling its own attack.

"Now use Low Kick!" Ash thought it would be a good idea to use his normal voice this time and that proved to be quite a mistake. Greninja made a swift kick at Bisharp's legs, but Oak was quick to retaliate.

"Use Stone Edge with X-Scissor!" The Hated One ordered. Bisharp made pointed stones appear around it, shooting them at Greninja who couldn't dodge due to being in close range. When half of the stones had hit their target, Bisharp put its hands in an X formation and slashed at Greninja. Thanks to its boosted speed from the Dark Ball, the attack sent it flying and sprawling on the ground when it fell.

"Use Night Slash now!" Oak shouted with a truly evil smile on his stupid face. But Ash was prepared this time.

" _Use Mat Block with Hydro Pump!"_ Ash commanded and Greninja put up a mat just as the attack was about to connect with it. As if that wasn't enough for Bisharp, it got sprayed by a jet of water which absolutely stunned it.

" _Use Rock Smash!"_ Ash quickly saw his chance. Greninja slugged Bisharp with a punch that sent it staggering.

" _Use Night Slash!"_ Ash was quick to deliver a blow. Greninja slashed Bisharp with a darkened swipe which was a critical hit from the way it fell to the ground.

"Use Metal Burst!" Oak countered causing Ash's eyes to widen in horror. Bisharp made metal shards appear around its head and sent them towards Greninja. All of a sudden, Greninja started to glow and absorbed the hit. When the glow faded, everyone was shocked to find that Greninja had changed form.

Greninja was slightly bigger with a red spike grown in its head. It had a massive waster Shuriken grown on its back. The yellow sides on its hood had also turned black. It wasn't much of a change, but it was enough to surprise even Ash.

" _I HAVE SO MUCH POWER!"_ the changed frog practically screamed, but only Ash could understand him.

" _Just go easy on it, you don't want to lose just because you couldn't control yourself,"_ Ash lectured making Greninja think about it and eventually calm down a bit.

"Use X-Scissor NOW!" Oak shouted desperately, trying to get rid of the thing before his head exploded from figuring out how it evolved. Bisharp shuddered much to his 'owner's' surprise, and ran towards Greninja at a slower speed than normal. It was scared from having seen such a thing.

" _I got this Ash,"_ Greninja said and it used Shadow Sneak just as the evil Pokémon got close. When it missed, Greninja appeared out of nowhere and fired a massive Water Shuriken, making it fall to the ground.

" _Use Grass Knot before it can get up!"_ Ash ordered as Bisharp quickly jumped up, but grass appeared around its legs making it fall down again.

" _Use Low Kick!"_ Ash repeated his strategy of keeping Bisharp on the ground. When Bisharp quickly jumped up, it fell down due a sweep to its legs and due the dual type advantage; it did a lot of damage.

"Use Metal Claw NOW!" Oak shouted in desperation to defeat the newly evolved Greninja. Bisharp ran towards the frog with its claws powerfully strengthened with steel. But Greninja was prepared and jumped over the attack landing behind it and using Hydro Pump making it stagger.

All of a sudden, Bisharp turned around and used Slash on Greninja making it back, which gave Oak the chance to retaliate which he took gladly.

"Use Metal Burst!" he called. Bisharp made metal shards slam into Greninja, sending it flying due to the damage that Greninja did to it. But Greninja quickly got back up glaring at the evil swords master Pokémon.

" _Use Shadow Sneak with Low Kick!"_ Ash commanded and Greninja sunk into the shadows and stealthily kicked Bisharp's legs, making it fall over. But due the increased power, it staggered, giving Ash the opportunity for a big blow which he used to an effect.

"Use Water Shuriken with Hydro Pump!" he said and Greninja charged up and fired a massive blast of water embodied with a large shuriken at the front. Oak knew Bisharp wouldn't survive and just left it there. When the attack hit, Bisharp was out cold and returned back to normal.

" _I call this form: ASH-GRENINJA!"_ Greninja yelled in victory making Ash roll his eyes in amusement.

"How are you doing this Ketchum!?" Oak shouted with pure malice in his voice which made the crowd shake in terror.

"First, I have no idea how Greninja changed form," he started. "And for your information, my Pokémon have feelings unlike your mindless drones," Ash explained tauntingly which made Oak snarl in anger.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Tower of Mastery, all the instruments started going berserk and the Elder had no idea what was the cause. He was in massive shock when he tuned into the TV later.

* * *

"THIS WILL GET YOU!" Oak screamed and sent out the bane of Ash's life: his Hypno. The creature that made his mother attack him and sent his best friend into depression, it would suffer.

"You have ruined my life for the last time monster," Ash snarled and sent out Mewtwo, who glared at the somewhat scared evil Pokémon.

" _So this is the thing that has been serving the Hated One all these years?"_ he asked Ash resulting in him getting angrier as his lord nodded "yes".

" _You shall fall to the wayside!"_ Mewtwo declared, sparking his psychic power which everyone felt.

"Use Signal Beam with Shadow Ball!" Oak started the round angrily. Hypno fired a rainbow coloured beam with a ball of darkness imbued in the centre.

" _Match it with you own,"_ Ash ordered and Mewtwo did the exact same combo move, expect that his overpowered Hypno's hitting the evil Pokémon.

" _Use Thunderbolt and stop it from getting up!"_ Ash commanded quickly and Mewtwo fired a bolt of lightning at the Pokémon which sent it back down as quickly as it got up.

"Teleport and use Fire Punch!" Oak shouted and the next thing that Ash knew, Hypno was up in Mewtwo's face and gave a fiery punch which sent it staggering.

"Now use Shadow Ball, close range!" Oak commanded, a bit calmer. Before Ash could counter, Mewtwo was sent flying with a look of disbelief on his face from being launched by a lesser psychic Pokémon, even if it was boosted from the Dark ball.

" _...That's it,"_ Mewtwo growled and teleported behind Hypno using a Pystrike on it and sending it flying. Halfway through as it was being launched however, the pendulum holding monster teleported behind Mewtwo where he tried to use Ice Punch. Hypno teleported again behind it and used Fire Punch, sending the normally stronger Pokémon into the wall where countless Pokémon have been in craters there.

" _Use Recover while using Ice Beam!"_ Ash said. Mewtwo fired a beam of ice that moved surprisingly fast at Hypno who didn't have time to dodge. It became frozen solid for its trouble so Mewtwo hastily renewed its cells restoring its health.

" _Use Calm Mind with Bulk Up!"_ Ash ordered, his voice in telepathy, just in case Oak tried to counter. Mewtwo cleared its mind of anger while putting pressure in its muscles to increase its attacks and defences. When he was done, Hypno broke free of its icy prison.

" _Now use Aura Sphere!"_ Ash then commanded and as soon Oak saw Mewtwo charge up the attack, he knew that he was in deep doo-doo as he also knew that Aura Sphere was undodgeable.

"Use Shadow Ball!" He tried to cancel the attack but he was not prepared for what happened next. Mewtwo used Psychic on his attack while dodging Hypno's attack. The Aura ball travelled in a spiralling circle around Hypno and eventually hit it in the face, sending it falling to the ground.

" _Use Thunderbolt with Psystrike!"_ Ash had enough and he decided it was time to end this. Mewtwo got up and teleported behind his foe, zapping it with a bolt of lightning that sent it falling back down. Mewtwo charged up his energy and unleashed a Psystrike at full power, delivering Ash his well needed revenge, as he clearly was seen smiling evilly.

"THIS IS WRONG KETCHUM! I SHOULD BE BEATING YOU AND YOUR ARCEUS ARSE!" Oak roared, the crowd gasping at the mention of Ash's true form. Ash noticing this, decided that it was time to reveal himself.

"Well, I guess the secret's out then," he said and transformed into his golden Arceus form, causing jaws to drop worldwide, weak-hearted people to faint and all Pokémon suddenly feeling a burst of power.

" **I am Ash Ketchum, the Chosen One, second ruler of this world, and the Vanquisher of the Hated One."** Ash said. He relayed the information about what Oak and his lackeys had been doing over the years to every human and Pokémon on the planet. When it had been successfully transferred to everyone's mind, the crowd started shouting at Oak, who turned red from rage.

"...I'm going to kill you Ash Ketchum," he started slowly and viciously. "I will accomplish my dream and when I'm done with you, your friends are next," Oak snarled. The crowd gasped in horror. The police had the presence of mind to get down there and arrest him, but they remembered who they were dealing with and decided to let Ash have his fun.

" **What happened between Xerneas and Yveltal was not their fault, it was their way of life, Oak,"** Ash tried to talk some common sense into him. But like he predicted, it didn't work.

"What they did was murder, and I will serve judgement," Oak growled and pulled out a Dark Ball. Ash knew that this Dark Ball contained a human-made legendary as he had detected its presence in the ball.

"I made this Pokémon from various test subjects that were brought in by Team Rocket," Oak explained, which disgusted the listening crowd. Goodshow felt the urge to send out his old Pokémon and crush The Hated One himself.

"And with this, I shall remove all Legendaries and anyone who stands in my way form the face of the Earth!" Oak shouted and sent out his final and most powerful Pokémon: an evil Rayquaza. Ash's 'jaw' dropped in astonishment when he saw the darkness radiating off it, but he quickly shook it off as he stepped into the battlefield. It was at that moment when the crowd ran away; they knew there was going to be major destruction, so they bolted.

"Use Focus Blast!" yelled Oak, and the insanely evil legendary charged up a massive ball of energy that made Ash's eyes widen at the sheer power.

" _ **Oh no you don't,"**_ Ash thought and fired a massive Fire Blast which rivalled in power to the Focus Blast. Rayquaza saw the attack and fired its own. But with a smug look on its face it jerked its head, dodging the Fire Blast. Ash staggered back, horrified for a second as the attack hit him dead on in the face.

"Now use Iron Tail!" Oak sneered and before Ash could do anything, he was knocked to the ground by an Iron Tail which swung at a brutally fast speed. But Ash quickly got up. He used Aura Sphere on the ground to create a dust cloud, so he could use Recover without being interrupted. The Rayquaza roared in outrage before blowing the smoke away with its tail, only to find Ash completely healed with a smirk on his face.

" _ **How's this for a change?"**_ Ash thought and vanished instantly. Rayquaza was looking around to find its target, before a Blizzard hit in the back making it cry out in pain. And to add insult to injury, Ash fired a Thunder Wave, paralysing it.

"Use Draco Meteor with Dragon Pulse!" Oak tried to launch a combo attack. Rayquaza charged a ball of purple energy and launched it at Ash, simultaneously firing a ball which turned into a meteor shower with the majority coming down on Ash. The stray ones however hit the city, causing moderate destruction and panic throughout the streets of Legend Island. Meanwhile in a church, some religious people who put the TV away halfway through the match to pray for Arceus, felt the earthquake that the meteors made and saw that as a sign of the second coming.

Back on the battlefield, Ash used Protect, but he moved the shield over his body to save himself from the meteors. He then fired a Hyper Beam to counter the Dragon, which overpowered it after a few seconds, hitting Rayquaza quite hard as it lurched back letting out a pained roar.

" **How about this?"** Ash taunted mockingly and his eyes glowed blue as he sent a psychic power into the sky to make a distraction for the human-made legend. When it saw the Future Sight disappear, Rayquaza got hit by a Blizzard, from Ash of course who was quick to make his next move as Rayquaza recovered.

" _ **Uh-uh,"**_ Ash thought and used Extremespeed to stop Rayquaza from doing an attack. This enraged it so much that without any orders from Oak it used Flamethrower, which Ash easily dodged.

"Use Aerial Ace with Dragon Ascent!" Oak shouted crossly. Rayquaza floated back a few paces and prepared a devastating combo attack which was undodgeable and would break through Protect due to its sheer power. But Ash came prepared.

Before Oak knew it, his Rayquaza was lying at his feet in a mess. What happened was that the Aerial Ace part of the attack moved so fast that the human couldn't see it move. But Ash had the sense to know this and used Counter just in time as the attack hit him. The insane power of the attack and the fact that Counter doubles the damage received, it was safe to say that Rayquaza took a big hit and had trouble getting up.

"GET UP AND USE HYPER BEAM WITH GIGA IMPACT!" Oak screamed in outrage ignoring his legendary's condition. Rayquaza (with difficulty) used its remaining strength to charge at Ash with all its power, while firing a beam from its mouth. That proved to be a big mistake on Oak's part.

" **This ends here!"** Ash shouted and as soon the attack was about to hit, the Future Sight attack came down right on Rayquaza which sent it crashing into the stands, thankfully there was nobody in them.

When the smoke from the impact cleared, Rayquaza fainted. Oak just stood there, horrified that his long-time dream and ultimate Pokémon has been crushed and beaten in front of his eyes. He tried to run away but found that his legs were frozen solid from an Ice Beam that Ash fired.

" **Going somewhere?"** he joked with an evil smile. Oak pulled an object that not even his own grandson would expect him to have: a pistol fitted with bullets that could harm even legendaries. He then took shots at Ash who quickly put up a Protect just in time. The bullets however were really powerful, powerful enough to cause the green shield to crack.

Ash thought for sure that the shielded would break when something amazing happened: Oak ran out of bullets. Ash took this chance to freeze his upper body except for his face, who began to shout nearly all the curse words known to humanity.

" **Be silent,"** Ash growled and fired a string shot-like substance at his mouth making it hang opening, rendering him unspeakable.

Ash turned into his human form and teleported himself and The Hated One to the maximum security prison where they were glad to hold him until a trial could be arranged. As Ash left back to the hall where he was greeted by a kiss from Arceus and May and the rest of the legends, Ash thought one thing:

" _ **I did it, I crushed the most evil human ever known and restored peace, Mom, wherever you may be, I have done you proud."**_ But little did he know, that the soul capsule containing Delia's soul couldn't be anymore prouder of her baby boy.

" _I know you have Ash, your father would be so proud of you,"_ she thought with happiness and pride.

* * *

 **Well that's Oak out for the count! This is single handily the longest chapter I have ever done for this story or my Fanfiction career. I had to set myself goals of 1,000 words per day!**

 **Anyway, next chapter's the epilogue and the fate of the traitors which I can imagine all of you are looking forward to. I know I am.**

 **A message for God of the Challenge: I did your request, it was insanely difficult to accomplish. The song is Revolution Deathsquad by Dragonforce.**

 **Leave a question and I'll reply. And have a late merry Christmas and late happy new 2016!**


	14. Epilogue

**And now! The chapter that everyone has been waiting for! That's right! It's the epilogue! (Insert party noises here). I want to thank each and every one of you for your support in the story. If it weren't for you, this story wouldn't have made it to the end.**

 **And at the end of this story which is this chapter, I'll explain what I'm doing next.**

 **Thor94: You're not the only one who can't wait, I've been eager to do this one forever!**

 **Animeandgamerlover2: Thanks!**

 **James2ds3: Don't worry, I didn't forget!**

 **Fanfic Tache: Chapter 11 was going be the final and only appearance of the Team Rocket trio, but then you gave me an idea.**

 **Brinow: Glad you like it!**

 **God of the Challenge: Well now that you told me and I can understand a bit better, I thought up a scenario in which to put it in.**

 **Guest: I'm gonna have to be pretty creative with their fates, and if I could PM guests, I would tell you what type of fanfic I'm doing. But I can't, so all will be revealed at the end of this chapter.**

 **Pokémon and the song in this don't belong to me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"This trial is now in session!" the judge's voice ran through the court room. "Samuel Oak, you are charged with murder, Pokémon abuse, kidnapping, and many other numerous charges. How do you plead?" The judge did the usual speech that judges do and turned to The Hated One who was sulking in his seat.

"...not guilty," he said after a minute of silence. Everyone in the room laughed hysterically until a man burst in looking angry.

"LEAVE PROFESSOR OAK ALONE!" he screamed in anger. Many more appeared shouting at the judge while Oak had a sneer on his face. But that turned into shock and anger when he saw Ash pull a device out of his jacket.

"Looking for this?" he taunted, causing The Hated One's face to turn red from rage. Ash crushed the stone in his hand. The intruders and many other people around the world were freed from the brainwashing that Oak put on them. Ash used this moment to insert the information of what Oak's been doing to the dazed protesters who looked very angry when Ash was done.

"BURN THE WOOD!" shouted a familiar protester who Ash recognised as Paul.

"STOP THE VOILENCE!" someone else shouted giving the judge a look that said: "GET ON WITH IT!"

"END THIS NOW!" a priest shouted and that was all the judge needed to hear.

"Order in the court! ORDER IN THE COURT!" he shouted banging his gavel and almost instantly, everyone shut up immediately and listened in anticipation.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," he glared at the former brainwashed people as he said this. "Ash Ketchum, second ruler of the universe has agreed to share his memories with us of what Oak has done with his life. Mr Ketchum, if you please," the judge rambled on making everyone extremely happy that he finally stopped talking. Ash used his powers to recreate what Oak and his lap dogs did to him. When it was done, everyone was outraged and the result was clear.

"Samuel Oak, in response to your crimes against the world, we have brought back the death penalty especially for you. How you die and your servant's fates shall be entirely up to Mr. Ketchum." The judge decided, slamming his gavel and Ash teleported himself along with Oak to avoid being mobbed.

In mid teleport, Oak asked a question that would devastate him. "Where are you taking me?" was the question that came out of his mouth that proved to be a massive mistake.

" **A place to hold you, I have a few errands that need taking of."** Oak found himself a high maximum security jail cell while Ash went to do his business.

* * *

Ash's business was of course, taking care of the traitors and after talking with Goodshow, he set them free and made their lives a living hell.

Brock was the first to fall. After being set free, he lost his title as Gym Leader and breeder, was disowned by his relatives, and was hated and called rude names by men, while girls ran away or vomited the instant they saw him, which drove the disgraced man crazy. Eventually, he somehow managed to get a date. The only problem was that Ash was watching Brock take his date in a restaurant and with the help of Uxie, he made the extremely lucky man blurt out how he wants to take his date home to his zero-star apartment and keep her. This resulted him in being punched by the men and slapped by the women in the entire restaurant. However a man who was Brock's date's tricked boyfriend, came in looking extremely angry and punched him so hard, he hit his head and until the day he died, he lived in his horrible apartment and developed a phobia of women, making him wet himself whenever he saw one.

Misty was one of the worst to suffer. She lost her Gym Leader status, was rejected by her sisters, and was sentenced to a lifetime of community service in the Viridian Forest. Due to her fear of bugs, this didn't go well with her and eventually, she snapped. Ash was watching her when she was attacking the bugs in the forest, so he sent a word to the police who brought all the bug Pokémon they could gather. Misty was not happy and she was arrested for trying to attack them which obviously failed and she earned herself 25 years in prison. Reports vary on how she died, some say she died in prison while others claim she died when she got out. No one knows for sure.

Tracey the silent received more or less the same rejection as his friends. He had his job as Pokémon sketcher removed and his home was sold to a person who had his Pokémon stalked by him. He was pissed and tried to break into a law enforcement building to steal the house's document to get his sanctuary back. But thanks to Ash who set off the alarms, he failed and was put in prison in the visitor's section where he was stared at, which drove him insane. He was said to have died in the desert because the guards couldn't put up with his ramblings any longer.

The little pip-squeak Max was disowned by his parents and was shipped to juvenile detention for five years. When he was released, he saw a trainer winning a battle and accused him of cheating. When the trainer denied that he wasn't, Max challenged him and lost making him madder than he had ever been before. As if that wasn't enough, Ash sent a report to an orphanage that came and took him in. Due to his crimes, he got adopted by a very poor family whom he continues to live with to this day.

At long last, Dawn was on the receiving end of all the abuse she had given to dirty people. Disowned by her mother and her clothes filthy, she suffered regular hate from everyone as well as losing her coordinator licence. Eventually, the hate turned into attacks so she fled to the country where she lived in rags, until she died.

Iris was a bad one. She was banished her from the Village of Dragons which labelled her a disgrace among all dragons. She refused to be thrown out like trash and tried to battle her way up to glory. Needless to say, that didn't work and thanks to Ash, she was banished into the wild where the Pokémon ran away from her as soon as they saw her. It took a very long time to realise her mistakes and by the time she did, she was living in a cave with nobody to visit until she expired.

Cilan was disowned by his brothers and lost his job as chef. Like Iris, he didn't know when to give up and this ended up in his dishes being blacklisted by the government. He set up an unsuccessful backstreet shop where he sold food made of... unnatural things like sawdust and other horrible things. He never sold a single item and to this day, his cause of death remains unknown.

Clemont was disowned by his father and lost his job as Gym Leader. He was forced to live in an abandoned house with no money. Eventually after five years, he received the remains of the Clembot which had been dismantled for parts. This made him sneak into his old home to get his money and parts back, but he was blabbed on. Not by Ash, but by the Team Rocket trio who wanted to get revenge for their mistreatment. They told the police and they were quick to arrest him and put him in an underground prison where he died of unknown means. The Team Rocket Trio served the police until they died from old age.

For Bonnie, Ash put her in one of her underground cells where he made an android version of her which served as cleaning lady in the Battle Chateau. Even then, she is taunted and labelled a murderer by passersbys. The real Bonnie was never found.

Serena was disowned by her mother and was ganged up on by various boys, who told her to stay away from them for as long as she lived. She was bashed even more by families that had their heirlooms and money stolen by her who stole HER money and other needs. She had nowhere to go; even charities refused to help her. She was found dead in a garbage can searching for food, some of the food had expired.

Gary was seen as disgrace and a over-arrogant kid. He was disowned by his parents and went missing to this day.

* * *

Now about Oak; when Ash was done delivering justice, it was time for The Hated One to be executed. He found him in his cell and teleported him to the same cave where his plan to kill Ash failed. Ash also summoned all his life's work and put them next to gas cans and some had spilt. As soon as Oak hit the ground, he was soaked to the brim with gasoline.

" **Goodbye,"** Ash said firing a Fire Blast at the cave making it explode along with Oak and his 'achievements'. Ash found it slightly amusing as Oak tried to burn him alive as well, only Ash made him explode.

As soon as Oak died, there was massive celebration in the entire world. People and Pokémon alike were partying over the death of the Hated One. Somebody actually bothered to put a funereal, but nobody attended so the priest started celebrating along with his monks.

When Ash got back, he was applauded with cheers and blesses from all the legends.

" **It is done! The Hated One is dead! We can now live in peace!"** he shouted and everyone was looking forward to a live of peace and solitude.

* * *

 **100 YEARS LATER...**

" **Time for bed Barty!"** Ash called out to his son who was playing with Pikachu and Lunatone in the gardens.

" **But dad!"** Barty started, but Ash cut him off.

" **Bartemius! We're going to see Mr. Funshow tomorrow! You must save your energy!"** Ash ordered with Barty coming to his side while Pikachu and Lunatone said their goodbyes and went away.

As Ash walked Barty back to his room, he couldn't help but think how much has changed. He used his powers to give May a second life as she lives happily with Manaphy in her room, but she still goes to visit her parents so as not to worry them. Ash was upset at the death of Goodshow, but he couldn't use his powers as they needed to recharge because he died a few minutes after May lost her first life. But he was uplifted by Goodshow's son who went by the name of Mr. Funshow, who told Ash it was fine as he was sick for some time and he would do him proud. Something which Ash liked him for.

Eventually, they reached Barty's room where the younger Arceus jumped into his bed while his father put the blankets on him while singing his favourite song which he heard from a story that Ash told him.

 _I know that your powers of retention are as wet as a warthog's backside._

 _But thick as you are, Pay attention. My words are a matter of pride._

 _It's clear from you vacant expressions; the lights are not all on upstairs._

 _But we're talking kings and successions, Even you can't be caught unaware._

By this point, Barty had started to doze off and Ash sung a bit more quietly.

 _So prepare for a chance of a lifetime._

 _Be prepared for sensational news._

 _A shining new era is tiptoeing near._

Barty was now fully asleep and so Ash left him in dreamland. As he went for his room where Arceus was waiting for him, he passed by May and Manaphy who greeted him and left for their room as they were tired as well. He smiled at how they haven't changed a bit. Eventually he reached the room of wonders where Arceus was waiting for him.

" **I thought you were never going to come,"** she said jokingly.

" **I was thinking how much has changed, I'm definitely not the same naive little boy I was before,"** Ash replied.

" **I know, it's like you're a completely different person or Pokémon,"** Arceus said with a bit of confusion as what to call her lover.

" **I know, it's been 10 years since Barty was born..."** Ash responded and they went into a wonderful dream together, a world of peace inhabiting the world underneath them.

* * *

 **This is Wrath of the Chosen One completed! I am absolutely amazed at all of your support. Thanks.**

 **If you think I'm being too harsh on the traitors, I have one response: they did grizzly things, so I made them suffer grizzly deaths.**

 **And for God of the Challenge: I got the right song this time, I hope you like it.**

 **Now as for what I'm going to do next, I plan on doing a crossover. I had two options, but I settled on one at long last. It is...**

 **Pokémon with Fire Emblem Awakening.**

 **I love this game so much, and I thought to combine it with one of my all time favourite games. In this, I plan on having an OC get stuck in Ylisse and he (that's a first) and his Pokémon have to fight with the Shepherds, in order to find out why he got there. I know there are two fics on this topic already (one of which is abandoned), but I thought: why not join in and make my own?**

 **If you follow me, I'll see you then!**


End file.
